El Experimento
by Naleeh
Summary: Una extraña invitación hace que algunos personajes de Naruto acaben juntos en una mansión. CAPÍTULO 7 X FIN! LA BELLA DURMIENTE en una versión totalmente alejada de la original. Algo más largo e intenso que los anteriores capítulos y con SakuSasu! REVIEW!
1. Comienza el Juego

**Holas! Soy yo otra vez! (Qué cansina, eh?). Ahora mismo estoy en el tren con tres horitas de camino por delante, para escribir o aburrirme. Así que elijo la primera opción. Luego si me gusta como ha quedado lo pasaré al ordenador.**

**Mis AVISOS de siempre: Esta historia puede estar algo subida de tono y con escenas no aptas para menores. Así que comprobad que papá y mamá no estén en casa o cerca de la pantalla, por si os preguntan eso de ¿Qué estás leyendo? Que yo no me hago responsable... XD**

**Además, ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen (Aunque esto ya lo sabíais).**

**Y ahora empecemos la historia de una vez...**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 1: COMIENZA EL JUEGO**

Era un día de principios de Junio. En la aldea de Konoha el ambiente estaba más caldeado que en cualquier otra época del año, y es que el principio del verano alteraba a todos sus habitantes.

Ese mismo día, un miércoles para ser más exactos, dos cartas llegaban a casa de los Hyuuga. No se trataban de cartas normales, de postales o facturas del banco... Eran dos invitaciones algo peculiares. Había una para Hinata y otra para Neji.

Se encontraban en uno de los salones de la casa. Todos (Souke y Bouke) sentados en una larga mesa. Neji se puso en pie y leyó su carta ante todo el clan:

_"Estimado Hyuuga Neji:_

_Nos es todo un placer comunicarleque ha sido seleccionado para formar parte de un grupo de estudio, en el que se analizarán las características y habilidades que debe tener un Ninja de elite._

_Para más información y/o comenzar a formar parte del grupo, le invitamos a pasar este fin de semana en nuestro palacete y terrenos de caza._

_Un coche pasará a recogerle el viernes al atardecer._

_Contamos con su asistencia._

_Firma: La M"._

Neji concluyó su lectura y se sentó a la mesa al lado de Hinata.

"No lo entiendo"- dijo. (En parte porque la carta estaba bastante mal escrita). - "Qué es eso del grupo de estudio y la elite¿Y por qué nos han mandando la carta tanto a Hinata-Sama como a mi?"- preguntó.

Todos se lanzaron furtivas miradas desafiantes (Bouke y Souke). El ambiente estaba muy tenso.

"Es evidente"- habló por fin uno de los sellados. - "Esto es una prueba para saber quién de los dos debería ser el auténtico heredero del clan Hyuuga. Dado que Hinata y Neji tienen la misma invitación... ¡Es un claro desafío del Souke contra el Bouke!".

Así que dijo esto todos saltaron vociferando. Todo el clan de ojos blanquecinos discutiendo y alborotando como si se encontraran en un programa de marujas. Les faltaba poco para empezar a tirarse de los pelos. Y la conclusión fue: ... No sacaron nada en concreto.

Tanto Neji como Hinata suspiraron con la invitación en la mano. Era una visión un tanto patética tener que ver a su clan, supuestamente un clan serio, discutiendo de esa manera todos los días del año.

"¿Vas a ir?" - Le preguntó Neji a Hinata.

"Solo si vas tu". -Le sonrió esta a su primo.

Neji asintió.

"Me pregunto quién nos habrá invitado. Firma como La M. ¿Qué es lo que querrá decir?"

Y lo que tampoco sabían era que no habían sido los únicos en recibir la invitación.

El viernes por la tarde llegó. Y como bien decía la carta, un coche parecido a una limusina fue a recogerlos.

¿Quién conducía? Una buena pregunta, pero es un misterio porque la cabina estaba cerrada con cristales negros.

Neji e Hinata se habían preparado un equipaje bastante variado. Como no sabían a donde se dirigían, habían metido desde el traje de baño a un equipo de esquiar. Metieron las bolsas en el maletero y subieron al coche.

Después de varias horas de viaje, llegaron a un enorme portal de hierro. Las puertas se abrieron y el coche pasó al interior. Detrás suyo las puertas se volvieron a cerrar. El interior era todo bosque... O todo selva... El caso es que estaba lleno de árboles. El coche no paró hasta varios minutos después cuando llegaron a su destino:

Una enorme mansión bien parecida a un palacio.

Cual fue su sorpresa al llegar allí, que esperándolos en la puerta encontraron bastantes caras conocidas.

"Vosotros... ¿Qué hacéis aquí?"- preguntó Neji confundido. - "¿Sois el resto del grupo¿La elite?"

"¡Neji!" -Exclamó una contentísima TenTen . - "Me alegro de que también estés en nuestro equipo esta vez." -Y le dio un abrazo estrangulador.

Sentados en la puerta de la casa y con varias bolsas y maletas se encontraba un amplio grupo de trece personas:

Kankuro, Gaara y Temari de la arena. Los ocho novatos de Konoha, que con Hinata hacían nueve, y ahora el equipo de Gai al completo.

"Bien"- dijo Gaara leyendo un pergamino. - "El grupo está al completo. Ya somos quince"

"¿Qué quieres decir con que YA somos quince?" -preguntó Naruto despistado.

" BA -KA!" - Le gritó Sakura, al tiempo que le golpeaba en la cabeza. - "Lo ha explicado nada más llegar, estúpido."

"De todas formas lo va a tener que volver a repetir todo."- aseguró Shikamaru. - "Ni Hinata ni Neji estaban aquí cuando lo explicó por primera vez. Además, seguro que muchos tampoco se han enterado de nada." - dijo echándole una mirada a Ino que andaba rizándose las pestañas con rimel.

Sasuke asintió algo molesto. Él esperaba encontrarse ahí con un buen grupo de "elite" y no con media aldea de Konoha. Parecían las clases de Iruka-sensei.

Gaara les miró a todos y asintió.

"Veréis..." -dijo Kankuro adelantándose. - "Nosotros no solo recibimos las invitaciones. Vinieron acompañadas de un pergamino de instrucciones en el que explican el plan del fin de semana, y nombran a Gaara líder del grupo..."

"Por eso mismo que Gaara es el líder, debería ser él quien lo explique." -le soltó Temari. - "Deja de chupar cámara idiota". - Dijo llevándose a Kankuro a rastras.

"Gracias, Temari". - dijo Gaara aclarándose la voz. - "Como ha dicho el imbécil de mi hermano, yo soy el líder del grupo del bosque, en el que estamos todos nosotros. Un total de quince personas. Pero nuestro grupo no es el único. Hay otro más, el grupo de la playa. Y desconozco si debe de haber otro y quienes son las personas que los componen. Pero quien quiera que sea la persona que nos ha reunido aquí, quiere que pasemos unas pruebas".

"Y esas pruebas son..." -dijo Kiba. Akamaru que estaba sobre su cabeza emitió un ladrido.

"La primera de ellas es que pasemos todos juntos la noche en esta casa"- explicó Gaara señalando la peazo mansión que había tras suyo. - "Mañana por la mañana nos comunicarán la siguiente prueba".

"No creo que eso suponga ningún problema." -exclamó Naruto contentísimo.

"No te alegres tanto" -Le dijo Sasuke. - "Aún no hemos entrado. Quizá esté en ruinas y llena de cucarachas."

Todas las chicas miraron a Sasuke asqueadas. ¿Cucarachas¡Qué asco! Sin embargo Shino sonrió detrás de sus gafas de sol.

"De cualquier forma superaremos la prueba"- aseguró Lee todo animado, con su pose de _pulgares arriba._

"Yo estoy con Sasuke". -informó Gaara. - "Aunque la casa esté en buenas condiciones no tenemos que olvidar lo que estamos haciendo aquí. Parece ser que quien nos haya invitado a venir aquí, quiere jugar con nosotros. No sabemos lo que pasará."

Y tras esta última advertencia, todos cogieron sus maletas y entraron en la mansión. Y ni había cucarachas, ni estaba en ruinas. Vale que fuera un poco vieja y tuviera un aspecto tétrico. Pero no estaba nada mal y era inmensa.

Todos corrieron de un lado a otro explorando cada rincón.

"¡La cocina es enorme!" - Exclamó Chouji. - "Y tiene la despensa llena."

"En el segundo piso hay piscinas y baños termales. Hay una cascada que se mete dentro de la casa y va a parar ahí" -Se escuchó por otro lado.

Todas las chicas corrieron a verlo.

"Ahhh... Una suerte que me haya traído mi bikini especial" - dijo Ino contemplando las piscinas. - "Sasuke no se va a poder resistir." -rió.

"Eso no te lo crees ni tú, Ino-cerda" - contestó Sakura. - "Mi bikini es de tanga. Y lo compré dos tallas más pequeño para que se me note más el pecho"

Ino enfureció derrotada:

"Seguro que mi ropa interior es más sexy que la tuya, frentuda!"

En ese momento de discusión, Kankuro subía al piso de arriba sonriente con un montón de botellas en los brazos.

"Ji, ji, hay una bodega enorme" -rió.

"¿No estarás pensando en beber?" -preguntó Lee.

"Por qué no. Es viernes por la noche" -excusó Kankuro.

"Pero... Tenemos que pasar una prueba"

"Acaso tienen aquí control de alcoholemia? Si tú no quieres no bebas. -Le espetó este a Lee.

"Chicos, tenemos un problema" -anunció Temari.

Ella junto con Shikamaru y Gaara bajaban del tercer piso. Todos que ahora estaban reunidos en el segundo piso les miraron atentos.

"Hemos registrado todas las habitaciones de la casa y solo dos de ellas son dormitorio" -explicó Shikamaru.

"¿Y?" -preguntó Naruto.

"En una habitación hay dos camas grandes de matrimonio y en la otra hay también dos camas grandes y un colchón despellejado, que quizá podría usarse".

"Sigo sin entender cual es el problema" -dijo Naruto.

Temari puso los ojos en blanco (Qué paciencia...).

"El problema está en que somos quince y tendríamos que dormir tres en cada cama y tres en ese colchón. Y en el colchón sólo cabe una persona. Dos tendrían que dormir en el suelo." -le medio gritó Temari.

Todos se miraron entre si... Ninguno estaba dispuesto a dormir en el suelo. Y tampoco había ningún sofá o sillón en aquella casa para dormir ahí. Sería todo lo grande que fuese, pero de muebles escaseaban bastante.

"Y bien¿Cómo lo repartimos?" -comenzó Gaara.

"Yo me pido en la misma habitación que Sasuke-kun!" -gritó Sakura levantando la mano enérgicamente.

"Pues yo me pido en la misma habitación y en la misma cama!" -grito Ino a continuación.

"¡Yo también en la misma cama!" -se apresuró a contestar Sakura antes de que le quitaran el puesto. - "Habéis dicho que tres en una cama¿no?" -sonrió Sakura.

"No estoy dispuesto a hacer ningún trío." -contestó Sasuke fríamente.

Ino y Sakura se quedaron chafadas.

"¡Yo sí!"-gritó Naruto. - "Poneos las dos conmigo chicas." -sonrió muy animado.

Tanto Ino como Sakura le pegaron un buen golpetazo a Naruto en la cabeza.

"¡Pervertido!" -gritaron. - "Jiraya-sama te ha mal acostumbrado mucho."

"Es evidente que no vamos a ponernos de acuerdo". -suspiró Temari. - "Así que propongo una cosa para repartirnos las habitaciones." -comentó guiñándole un ojo a Kankuro. Este le sonrió todo feliz. Ya sabía lo que iba a proponer.

"Explica" -contestó Tenten.

"Jugaremos al diabólico juego de la Oca inventado por la Arena... JAJAJAJA" -rió, más bien de una forma pervertida.

"¿A la Oca?" - preguntó Tenten incrédula y algo asqueada. - "Eso son juegos de niños".

"Temari... ¿Qué has bebido ya?" - Le preguntó Gaara muy serio. - "¿Kankuro te ha dado algo de sake? Que sepas que no estoy dispuesto a acabar borracho o en pelotas esta vez."

"¿Borracho o en pelotas?" - exclamó Kiba asustado.

Hinata enrojeció.

"Exacto". -dijo Temari más que sonriente. - "Este es un juego de adultos aunque se llame _La Oca_. Consiste en un tablero con varias casillas, como el juego verdadero. Todos salen de una meta y según en que casilla caigas deberás hacer una cosa u otra. Como unas pruebas."

"Eso no lo entiendo" -dijo Sakura. - "¿Caes en una casilla y haces qué?"

"Lo que te diga la casilla en la que has caído." -prosiguió Temari. - "Y si no quieres hacer lo que te dice... Puedes elegir entre beber tantos chupitos como número te había salido en el dado, o quitarte tantas piezas de ropa cómo número te ha salido."

Todos se miraron los unos a los otros...

En su interior estaban desando jugar...

Parecía divertido.

"Los primeros en llegar a la meta elegirán habitación, mientras que los que acaben sin nada de ropa o borrachos perdidos, serán excluidos y dormirán en el suelo. ¿Qué decís¿Queréis jugar?". -Les preguntó la rubia animadísima, tras haber explicado las reglas.

Tras varias miradas entre ellos, acabaron asintiendo.

"Perfecto" -sonrieron Kankuro y Temari.

"Escuchad." -Los detuvo Neji. - "¿De dónde pensáis sacar el tablero ese y las fichas...? Ya que se trata de un juego tan... Especial".

"No te preocupes" -aseguró Kankuro. Y de su maleta sacó un gigantesco tablero con un montón de escritos, y unas cuantas botellas de sake. - "He venido preparado. Se lo robamos a Baki la última vez cuando ya estaba el pobre por los suelos."

Así que todos se pusieron en círculo en torno al tablero preparados para jugar. El primero en tirar los dados fue Naruto (que para algo es el protagonista de la serie).

El dado giro...

"Seis..." -dijo tembloroso moviendo su ficha.

Cuando llegó a la casilla, todos leyeron lo que estaba escrito en ella.

Shino que estaba sentado a la derecha de Naruto pegó un respingo al leer semejante cosa.

"Pellízcale los pezones a la persona que tengas a tu derecha durante algunos minutos"

Naruto miró a Shino alarmado.

Si elegía prenda se quedaría sin nada de ropa. Seis piezas eran demasiadas... Y si se decidía por beberse seis vasos? No era demasiado para empezar?

Pero lo que menos le apetecía hacer era...

Naruto tragó saliva. Todos estaban expectantes.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo! Me habré pasado haciéndoles jugar a esto? Estaba pensando también en si Shino tendrá pezones... Yo creo que sí, no? XDD**

**No sé qué os habrá parecido pero dejadme Reviews. Sobre todo si queréis que lo continúe. Así que si queréis continuación REVIEW!**


	2. El Juego Continúa

**Holas a todos! Muchas gracias por los reviews! La verdad es que me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo.**

**Aquí os contesto a algunas de las preguntas y desvelo algunas posibles parejas. ¿Qué pasará? Lo leéis y lo sabréis XD Luego dejadme Reviews para saber qué os ha parecido y si queréis continuación.**

**AVISOS:**** Si la primera parte estuvo subida de tono... Esta ya ni os cuento. Así que no se la recomiendo a menores que tengan a familiares rondando por la casa (Lo mismo de antes).**

**Bueno, os dejo ya con el capítulo:

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 2: EL JUEGO CONTINÚA...**

_¿Cómo repartimos los amigos ahora que somos más?_

Todas las miradas iban dirigidas a Naruto. La mayoría de ellas cargadas de perversión.

Shino no dejaba de observar al chico rubio...

No estaría pensando en...

Naruto alargó el brazo...

"Sake..." – se limitó a decir, tendiéndole la mano a Kankuro para que le llenara un vaso.

Shino suspiró aliviado. Todos soltaron risitas nerviosas.

"Parece ser que alguien dormirá en el suelo" –sonrió Ino dirigiéndose a Naruto.

Naruto que acababa de apalancarse el primer vaso y ya le rellenaban el segundo le contestó:

"No me subestimes. No conoces mi nueva técnica" (_Este es mi camino del ninja_).

"¿Otra nueva técnica?" –preguntó Kiba alarmado.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos. ¿Sería una técnica para no emborracharse?

"La usa Jiraya-sama... la bien conocida técnica... ¡_Esponja no jutsu_!" –exclamó Naruto orgulloso.

(Todos con una gigantesca gota). ¿Era posible que ya se le estuviera subiendo a la cabeza?

"BA-KA! Esa técnica no existe imbécil!" –Le gritó Sakura cogiendo una botella y usando un_ Bottle to the face no jutsu_ contra Naruto.

"Oíd¿Seguimos o qué?" –Les interrumpió Temari. Todos asintieron menos Naruto que aun estaba resentido del golpe. – Shino, te toca.

El misterioso chico de gafas de sol (hasta por la noche) tiró los dados...

"Dos..."

Todos una vez más se inclinaron a leer la letra en miniatura escrita en la casilla.

"Besa apasionadamente a quien tengas en frente tuyo"

Shino levantó la mirada. Y todas las demás de los allí presentes también fueron dirigidas en la misma dirección.

"¿QUÉEE?"

"Vaya, vaya, Ino-cerda. Parece que tu primer beso no va a ser con Sasuke-kun"

Ino miró cabreada a Sakura. ¿Por qué estaba teniendo tan mala suerte?

Shino se echó hacia delante, tan callado como siempre, con la intención de ir a besar a la chica. Todos observaban la escena con cara de ultra felicidad. Aquel juego sí era emocionante...

"¡Un momento!" –gritó Ino, justo cuando Shino se le echaba ya encima. – "Yo no pienso besarme con el chico bicho" – respondió histérica.

"¡Ah! Se me olvidó decirlo antes" –Advirtió Temari. –" Si en una prueba se ven implicadas varias personas y hay quienes quieren hacerla y quienes no... Pagarán prenda o beberán las personas que se nieguen a hacerla." –explicó mirando a Ino maliciosamente.

Shino miró a Ino tras sus gafas de sol, y habló con su voz como de costumbre bien tranquila:

"Decide tú"

Ino observó al chico durante unos instantes y como respuesta se quitó la bandana y la camiseta. Quedándose con el pecho envuelto en vendas al descubierto.

"Pfff..." –resopló Shikamaru. – "Eso es lo peor que podías hacer en esta situación. En este juego lo mejor es realizar todas las pruebas. A este paso acabarás durmiendo con Naruto en el suelo."

"A ver cómo reaccionas tú cuando te toque sufrirlas en propias carnes" – Le reprochó Ino al chico. – "No tenía ni idea de que este juego fuera tan pervertido".

"Todavía no ha venido lo fuerte" –rió Kankuro al tiempo que pegaba un trago de Sake directamente de la botella. – "Además chica, podrías haberte quitado las botas o los manguitos en lugar de la camiseta. Pero si a ti te gusta enseñar..."- Comentó pervertidamente.

"Tenía calor" –anunció Ino roja de rabia y de vergüenza.

Sasuke la miró de reojo... _"Seguro que era eso" _– Pensó sarcástico.

"¡Qué cabrón! Te has salvado dos veces." – Le espetó Naruto a Shino, el cual ya iba por el cuarto vaso.

Shino se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

"Sasuke, te toca"

Sasuke tiró los dados...

Todos estaban muy atentos... ¿Le tocaría besar a alguien?_"_

_Ojalá yo estuviera a su lado para que me pellizcara los pezones" –_pensó Sakura con una cara de viciosa incontrolable.

El dado se paró y Sasuke sonrió aliviado.

"Cinco" –dijo el chico de ojos afilados. – "De oca a oca y tiro por que me toca¿No?"

"No hacía falta que hicieras la rima"- le soltó Temari. –" Tira otra vez."

Sasuke obedeció... Esta vez no tuvo tanta suerte.

"Seis..."

"UOOOO! Sasuke va a ganar!" –gritó Ino emocionada.

"No te alegres tanto y lee... Ino" –le aseguró Sakura bastante deprimida.

"Hazle un chupón bien marcado a la persona que tengas a tu derecha"

Y las miradas asesinas de casi todas las chicas recayeron en... Alguien que de la impresión de leer esa frase se había quedado paralizada de terror.

"¡Hinata-Sama!" –exclamó Neji al ver a su prima roja como un tomate y mucho más nerviosa que de costumbre.

Sasuke sonrió maliciosamente y se dirigió al cuello de Hinata. Todas las chicas comenzaron a hacer aspavientos y a tirarse del pelo con rabia.

Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera ni rozarla con sus labios... El frío metal de un Shuriken bien afilado se le pegó a la garganta.

"Ya te estás apartando de ella si no quieres morir" –Le amenazó Neji bastante enfadado y con el byakugan en sus ojos.

Sasuke le miró algo asustado.

"Escucha... es solo un juego" –Intentó tranquilizarlo.

"Te he dicho que nadie tocará a Hinata-sama mientras yo pueda impedirlo. Y mucho menos si se trata de ti. ¿Acaso quieres morir?" –Le amenazó de nuevo. Parecía que el tío no iba en broma.

"Neji... No tienes por qué hacer esto..." –Le intentó convencer Tenten... Algo celosa, todo hay que decirlo.

"Tú no lo entenderías". –Se limitó a decir este, sin soltar para nada el Shuriken.

Todos observaban cuidadosos la escena. Nadie se atrevía a articular palabra. El ambiente estaba muy tenso.

Sasuke sonrió derrotado.

"...Sake" – dijo al final.

Neji se apartó de Sasuke e Hinata respiró aliviada.

"¡JAAAA!" –rió Naruto. – "Seis vasitos de nada¿Eh Sasuke?" –Lo provocó divertido. – "Ino, tu y yo dormiremos muy bien los tres juntitos en el suelo". –Añadió guiñándole un ojo al chico.

"Bueno... Si está Sasuke no me importa." –sonrió también Ino.

Ahora le tocaba a Hinata.

Al tirar los dados volvió a salir dos.

Hinata miró a quien tenía en frente algo nerviosa... Sin embargo al ver su cara se quedó mucho más tranquila y sonrió confiada.

El chico de enfrente de Hinata enrojeció a más no poder y después algo asustado, miró a Neji. Pero parecía ser que el chico de ojos blancos estaba tranquilo. Ahora la decisión era de su prima y no de el... EJEM! ... De Sasuke.

Hinata se echó para adelante.

"Bueno, es solo un besito¿No?" -sonrió Kiba algo nervioso. Akamaru ladró contento. Y todo el mundo contentísimo contemplaba la escena con ansiedad.

"Nada de un besito" - rió Temari con picardía. - "Dice claramente que un beso apasionado".

Los dos avanzaron al centro, hasta que sus bocas se encontraron por un largo momento. A Hinata le quemaban las mejillas. Y todos los allí reunidos empezaron a aplaudir y a silbar como salvajes.

"¡Un momento!" - Se quejó Sasuke. - "¿Por qué coño a él no le has cortao el cuello?" - le soltó a Neji.

Pero el chico de ojos blancos lo ignoró completamente y se limitó a decir:

"Me toca"

Neji tiró los dados...

Tenten que estaba a su lado comenzó a excitarse de la emoción.

Había sacado Cinco...

Neji volvió a tirar...

"Cuatro" - Y su ficha fue a parar a la casilla nueve.

Neji leyó la casilla junto a sus compañeros. ¿Estaban bien de la cabeza¿Cómo pensaban que hiciera algo así?

"¿Qué tal se te da coquetear? Destapa tu lado más sexy hasta que consigas que a alguien le sangre la nariz."

La mayoría de chicas allí presentes comenzaron a babear. Mientras que Neji seguía mirando la casilla intentando recuperarse del shock.

"¡Tranquilo Neji, yo te ayudaré!" -gritó Tenten emocionada echándosele encima, y empezándole a meter mano.

"Yo tambien!" -gritó Ino.

Y acto seguido Sakura también se unió al montón. Hasta Temari dejó la botella para echarse encima del chico, que ya andaba sin camiseta, sin pantalones y ya casi sin...

"¡PERO SI LA PRUEBA NO DECÍA NADA DE ESTO!"- gritó Neji, intentándoselas quitar de encima.

Los demás chicos contemplaban la escena algo asustados. Las tías estaban realmente trastocadas.

Naruto que ya había terminado con sus seis vasos, observó al montón de chicas sobre Neji... Y con su pequeño contentillo decidió unirse a la fiesta.

"_Harem No jutsu!" -_gritó.

Y un montón de versiones femeninas de Naruto ultra sexys y sin nada de ropa se tiraron al montón de chicas para restregarse sobre Neji...

"Nejii-kuuun" -exclamaron todas a la vez.

Y... Aunque no fuera cosa de Neji... A la mayoría de los chicos presentes comenzó a sangrarles la nariz. Que Naruto hiciera de golpe eso si había sido una sorpresa.

La prueba había sido superada: Neji había destapado (más bien lo habían destapado) su lado sexy entre las chicas y ¿Naruto? Y Naruto había conseguido que a los chicos... Bueno ya lo sabéis.

"¡Me toca a mi!" -anunció Tenten con energía.

Neji se ponía en su sitio los boxers y seguía vistiéndose bastante ruborizado y aturdido.

"No te termines de vestir del todo por si acaso, Neji-kun" -le dijo Tenten guiñándole un ojo.

Los dados esta vez se pararon en el número cuatro.

_"Tú junto con las dos personas que tengas al lado, debéis hacer un estriptis. Luego recuperaréis todo la ropa."_

"Te lo dije Neji". -sonrió Tenten, lista para empezar a quitarse ropa.

Neji dejó de vestirse resignado. Pero... Kankuro que estaba sentado al lado de Tenten comenzó a llenarse un vaso de Sake.

"No contéis conmigo, chicos". -dijo este.

Así que la prueba al final no se realizó. Neji siguió vistiéndose, Tenten se sentó bastante chafada y Kankuro siguió bebiendo (Cosa que no había dejado de hacer desde mucho antes que empezara el juego).

Kankuro tiró los dados...

El dado se detuvo.

Kankuro se echó encima de la casilla para leerla. Después de unos instantes pego su vista de nuevo al tablero...

"No veo nada..." -admitió arrastrando un poco las palabras.

Gaara se tapó la cara avergonzado. ¿Cómo podía tener un hermano como él? Apenas había empezado el juego y ya estaba borracho.

"Kankuro, vas a dormir en el suelo" - le aseguró fríamente.

"Ni hablar. Temari dijo que hasta que no estuviera borracho perdido nada. Y aún soy consciente de mis actos." -respondió este. - "¿Qué es lo que me toca hacer?"

"Tocarle los pezones a Temari..." -Le dijo Tenten. - "Te ha salido seis."

Temari que no se empanaba de nada, porque había estado haciendo lo mismo que Kakuro (beber todo el rato que por algo se habían sentado juntos), tampoco se enteró de lo que Tenten acababa de decir hasta que...

Kankuro se acercó a ella con ultra cara de salido... Y... Le apretujó las tetas.

"¡PERO QUÉ COÑO HACES CACHO GUARRO!"- Le espetó al tiempo que le propinaba un puñetazo y acto seguido una patada en tos los huevos.

Kankuro comenzó a lloriquear lisiado en el suelo.

"_Que mala hostia gasta esta mujer". - _pensó Shikamaru, observando al pobre Kankuro retorciéndose en el suelo de dolor.

Temari se volvió a sentar y pegó otro trago a la botella de Sake. Nadie se atrevió a decirle nada.

"Temari te toca a ti". -le dijo Gaara acercándose a ella y tendiéndole los dados.

"¡Qué bien!" -sonrió esta contentísima, dejándolos caer sobre el tablero. "Vaya, ha salido cinco". -dijo disgustada y volviendo a tirar.

Dos...

Temari adelantó la ficha hasta la casilla número siete. Y consiguió a duras penas leer lo que ponía.

"Mala suerte. Pierdes dos turnos. Así que vete a la cama con la persona que quieras durante ese tiempo"

"Pos vaya gracia". -dijo Temari nada más leerlo. - "A ver... ¿Quién se vendrá conmigo?"

Todas las chicas observaron a Temari celosas (Menudo chollo de prueba!), y mientras Sasuke pegó un respingo.

"No estarás pensando en hacer la prueba" -le preguntó Sasuke asustado.

"En otra situación jugando con mis hermanos y con Baki, me habría negado a hacerla... Pero estando aquí las cosas cambian bastante. Sí, estoy decidida."

Sasuke se mordió el labio... Ya había bebido seis vasos pero...

"Sake" -dijo Sasuke resignado.

Temari miró al Uchiha sin comprender.

"¿Qué coño estás haciendo?" - le preguntó al chico.

"No quiero hacer la prueba". -aseguró Sasuke, mientras se bebía el primer vaso.

"¿Y quién te ha dicho que fueras tú la persona que iba a escoger, eh?" -le espetó Temari. - Odio a los niñatos como tú, os lo tenéis muy creído.

Sasuke dejó de beber. ¿Si no lo escogía a él a quién eligiría¿A caso le iban las tías?

Ahora todos se sentían víctimas de Temari y observaban a la chica con cautela. Le podía tocar a cualquiera.

Shikamaru bostezó... Le estaba entrando sueño. Pero reaccionó de inmediato cuando una botella de Sake estuvo apunto de aterrizarle sobre la cabeza. El chico la cogió hábilmente.

"Arréale un buen trago a ver si te espabilas."- le dijo Temari toda feliz. - "Y coge dos botellas más, que nos harán falta"

Shikamaru obedeció. Pegó un trago, cogió dos botellas más y siguió a la rubia fuera de la habitación.

Todos se quedaron a cuadros.

"¿A dónde van?" -preguntó Naruto.

"Al dormitorio¿A ti que te parece inútil?" -Le dijo Kankuro.

"Ah..." -contestó Naruto... Luego reaccionó. - "Shikamaru! No escachéis la cama que luego tendremos que dormir ahí!" -le gritó a su amigo, aunque ya había salido hace un tiempo de la habitación.

"No te preocupes por eso." -Le dijo Kankuro. - "Cuando uno está borracho no se le levanta. No harán nada fuera de lo normal." -sonrió.

"¡Eso es mentira! Cuando uno está borracho si que pue..." -comenzó a decir Naruto. Con ese calor que sentía las palabras le salían solas. Pero luego se cayó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que decía.

"Sigue, sigue..." -lo animó Sasuke. "¿Qué ibas a decir?"

"Eso Naruto... Dinos cómo es que sabes eso." -le dijo Sakura.

Todos atentos miraron al chico rubio.

"Ey, Ey... No penséis mal de mi. Yo lo decía por Jiraya... Siempre está borracho y anda todo el día con mujeres." -se excusó este.

"Ya..." -le respondieron todos.

Pero la discusión quedó ahí y siguieron jugando. Había llegado el turno de Sakura.

La chica tuvo bastante suerte y le salieron dos ocas seguidas... Ahora la pelirosa iba en cabeza. Había adelantado a Sasuke. Pero cuando tiró el dado por tercera vez...

"Dos..."

"En el desierto hace calor. Hazle un favor a dos compañeros y quítales algo de ropa con la boca"

Leyó Sakura...

"¿A qué dos compañeros se refiere?" -preguntó interesada la pelirosa.

"Si no lo especifica, son los que tu quieras" -informó Gaara.

"Con que sí¿Eh?" -dijo Sakura sonriendo pervertidamente.

"¡SAKURA FRENTUDA, TÚ ESTÁS TENIENDO DEMASIADA SUERTE!" -Le gritó Ino enfurecida. Pero Sakura la ignoró.

"Veamos... Sasuke-kun y... Tú mismo Gaara" -sonrió Sakura.

Los dos chicos se levantaron y fueron a lado de Sakura.

"Pero luego recuperamos la ropa." -le dijo Gaara muy serio.

Sakura sonrió.

"¿Comenzamos?" -preguntó contentísima.

Los dos chicos asintieron.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado. También espero no haberme pasado mucho con los personajes, haciéndoles estas pruebas.**

**Adelanto cosas del próximo capítulo: El juego se terminará (imaginad como acaban todos...) y por fin sabremos quienes estarán con quien en las habitaciones y en las camas XD Y también aparecerá por primera vez el grupo de la playa... Quienes están en ese equipo? Esto cada vez se vuelve más pervertido. Si queréis saber más, ya sabéis! REVIEW!**


	3. Unos bañitos en Sake

****

Antes de nada: Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros Reviews! Si no fuera por eso creo que la historia se habría estancado en el primer capítulo, pero ahora me paso discurriendo situaciones comprometidas durante todo el día XD

No sé qué tal quedará este capítulo (Uy uy... Miedo me da). Intento satisfacer algunas peticiones pero no soy muy fan del Yaoi y tampoco me va mucho el lemon... Así que esto va a ser una historia pervertida (algo subida de tono) para echar unas risas y ya está (Sorry). Tengo que pensar un poco con la cabeza e imaginarme como responderían los personajes frente a esas situaciones, si tuvieran que sucederles en realidad. Aunque eso no quita que puedan sorprendernos. De todas maneras haré lo que pueda. ;)

Os dejo con el Capítulo tres (quizá sea un poco más largo). Espero que os guste:

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3: UNOS BAÑITOS EN SAKE

"La cama es dura, el suelo es frío... ¿Cómo repartimos los amigos?"

Lejos de todo, pero más cerca de lo que cualquiera podría llegar a imaginar, unos enormes ojos azules contemplaban la escena con picardía cada vez más pegados al cristal de la esfera...

"Les va a quitar la ropa con la boca" -rió babeando.

Y así que hizo este comentario, sin darse siquiera cuenta, notó como una mano lo agarraba del pelo corto y rubio, y tiraba de él hacia arriba.

"Tú..." - le dijo un tipo con el pelo blanquecino. - "¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? Deberías ayudarnos a prepararles las pruebas de mañana. Todavía no sabemos cual será la mejor para decidir quien de ellos está más preparado... Y... ¿Qué es ese cacharro?" - preguntó mirando la bola de cristal por la que el joven había estado espiando al grupo del bosque.

El chico rubio miró de reojo a otro de los que también se encontraba allí: el que parecía más anciano. La segunda persona se dio cuenta del gesto que había hecho el joven y lo soltó. Ahora miraba al viejo algo enfadado.

"¿Es esto tuyo?" -dijo señalando la esfera.

El anciano enrojeció.

"Solo era para asegurarme que los del grupo de la playa no acababan matándose entre ellos" -excusó.

"¿Ah si? Y por qué muestra al grupo del bosque" - Las miradas volvieron a recaer en el joven de ojos azules.

Este sólo se disculpó con una sonrisa y agregó:

"RA RA RA NARUTO GANARÁ _(Y si no lo consigue Kakashi lo hará)" _-intentó despistar.

(Aquí todos con la gran gota)

"Es imposible que ese chaval gane." -le reprochó una tercera voz, que correspondía al último hombre allí presente, de cabellos largos recogidos con una lazada. - "No está preparado en absoluto. Siempre diciendo: _Voy a ser hokage, voy a ser hokage..._ Es idéntico a ti." -Y una vez dicho esto se arrepintió del último comentario.

"JAAA! Eso todavía da más puntos a mi favor." -canturreó el rubio.

"Hay muchos más que podrían superar a Naruto en las pruebas. Neji del Clan Hyuuga, cualquiera de los dos Uchiha, y no te olvides que el actual Hokage y Kazekage también están metidos en el experimento." - le espetó con rabia.

"¿Quieres apostar?" -inquirió el joven arqueando una ceja.

"Muy bien! Apostaré!"

"Genial, Vas a perder! Vas a perder! Lo llevas en la sangre... Perdedor." -le reprochó con picardía.

"¿QUEEEEEEEEÉ? CÓMO TE ATREVES A HABLARME ASÍ MOCOSO INSOLENTE!"

Pero una voz de ultratumba interrumpió su discusión:

"Callaos de una vez vosotros cuatro. Me dais indigestión. Estoy harto de tener que soportaos. "

"Y nosotros de soportarte a ti." -dijo el rubio por lo bajo.

"Deberíais estar sufriendo y agonizando en lugar de estar apostando tan felices"

"Créenos que sufrimos mucho preparando este pequeño experimento querida M. Nos estamos esforzando mucho para poder complacerte y salir de aquí."

"No me llames M."

"Lo siento"

"_Por vuestro bien más os vale que valga la pena..."

* * *

_

Mientras tanto...

"¡Qué se lo quite¡Qué se lo quite!" -animaban a Sakura.

Su primera víctima era Sasuke (no pudo resistirse). Sakura había conseguido despojarle de su camiseta y ahora iba a por los pantalones. Pero utilizar solo la boca hacía que se convirtiera en algo realmente difícil.

"¿Te ayudo frentuda?" -preguntó Ino animada a echarse también encima, como cuando le había tocado turno a Neji.

"No, gracias Ino-cerda. Puedo yo solita." -le contestó la chica con una cara que parecía decirle: Jodete!

Y para darle más envidia a su amiga le pasó a Sasuke la lengua por el ombligo. Sasuke comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

"Sakura no hagas eso por favor" -rió casi llorando. - "Me haces muchas cosquillas".

"A Sasuke se le ha subido a la cabeza, no?" -le preguntó Shino a Naruto.

"Sí, desde hace mucho tiempo que se lo tiene muy creído. Pero tal y como ha dicho Temari: hay chicos que valen más la pena que él. Fíjate en mí, por ejemplo. Seguro que la siguiente chica me lleva a la cama con ella."

Shino negó con la cabeza... Era evidente que Naruto no le había entendido. Era un caso perdido.

Y por fin Sakura consiguió quitarle los pantalones a Sasuke. Pero justo cuando iba a continuar atacando al Uchiha, Ino se puso delante suyo y la detuvo.

"Te estás cebando demasiado con el chico. Cerda que eres una cerda!. ¿Qué hay del pobre Gaara?" -le gritó. En realidad lo que quería Ino era que Sakura dejara de lamer al chico como si fuera una piruleta. (_Piruletas Uchiha!)._

Sakura le lanzó una mirada asesina a Ino y luego suspiró.

"Esta bien... Pobre Gaara..." -repitió Sakura acercándose al chico. Gaara tenía la misma cara impasible de siempre e incluso daba un poco de miedo. Estar tan serio en un juego de esas características... ¿Hasta qué punto era normal?

Pero en ese momento la felicidad de Sakura por haber probado la valiosa piel de su querido Sasuke, le impedía pensar en cualquier otra cosa. Y comenzó a desprenderle la extraña ropa a Gaara, a limpio estirón de dientes.

A medida que Gaara se iba quedando con menos ropa, las chicas babeaban más descontroladamente.

"Sigue así Sakura!" -La animo Ino con estrellitas en los ojos.

Hasta Hinata era incapaz de apartar la vista.

Fue entonces cuando a Sakura se le pasó por la cabeza gastarle a Gaara la misma "bromita" de la lengua que a Sasuke... Pero no contó con una cosa que le costaría la prueba. (_Gaara no es marca Uchiha... Ya sabéis: si no son Uchiha no son los auténticos XD_)

Así que pegó el primer lametón, la boca de la chica quedo toda pastosa y con un sabor algo desagradable. Empezó a toser descontroladamente. Tenía la lengua llena de tierra.

"Pero... ¿Qué ez ezto?"-consiguió decir la chica entre tanta tos. - ¿Todavía te untas en polvos talco?

"Es arena." -se limitó a explicar Gaara, tan expresivo como siempre.

"Aguaaa..." -pidió Sakura entre más tos y escupitajos, esforzándose por quitarse la arena de la lengua.

"A quién se le ocurre." -añadió Kiba.

"¿Qué dices Sakura?" -le preguntó Kankuro que ahora estaba a su lado.

"Dame algo para beber..." -repitió la chica.

"Ah! Haberlo dicho antes!" -exclamó contento Kankuro pasándole una botella de Sake.

Sakura comenzó a beber de la botella desesperada y permaneció amorrada a ella durante al menos un minuto. Todo el resto del grupo contemplaba sorprendido a la pelirosada tragando como una posesa. Hasta que por fin la soltó y dijo:

"Más"

Se había pimplado la botella entera ella solita. Todos se quedaron a cuadros.

"Como usted ordene, señorita." -dijo Kankuro dándole otra.

La chica volvió a amorrarse y siguió tragando. Aunque esta vez estuvo menos tiempo y no se la llegó a acabar. Cuando dejó de beber, todo comenzó a darle vueltas.

"Bueno" -comenzó a decir Ino. - "Dado a la incapacidad de Sakura para continuar la prueba, llega mi turno." -sonrió.

La chica rubia lanzó el dado con energía...

Dio muchas vueltas pero...

"Uno"... " ¿Cómo que uno?" -gritó Ino enfurecida. - "Voy la última... No puede ser... Hoy sin duda es mi día de mala suerte." - Lloriqueó. Y se acercó a la casilla para ver qué ponía.

"Por ser tan lento te conviertes en el esclavo de quien vaya el primero durante todo un día."

"¿QUÉEEEEEE?" -Volvió a enfurecer Ino. Y más sabiendo quien era la persona que iba en cabeza... Hasta hace apenas un turno cuando Sasuke iba primero, no le había importado pero ahora...

"Inooo..." -comenzó a decirle Sakura. - "Ven aquí... Te convertiré en mi súbdito" -sonrió Sakura arrastrando las palabras. - "Pero antes... Traedme una espada y mi capa para poder nombrarla caballero! Le cortaré la cabeza!" -desvarió la chica.

"JIJIJIJI... Sakura está borracha!" -rió Kankuro.

Todos miraron al chico con cara de circunstancia...pobre ignorante...

"¡Ni hablar¡Me niego a hacer esta prueba!" - anunció Ino.

"Entonces quítate esa faldita preciosa" -La animó Kankuro pervertido. - "Muéstranos tus bonitas piernas".

Ino miró a Kankuro con una típica mirada de: Aquí mismo te mato. Y añadió:

"Esta vez no voy a caen en ese mismo truco... ¡SAKE!" - Y le quitó la botella que había empezado Sakura, y comenzó a imitar a su amiga, traga que te traga.

"Pero si solo tenía que beberse un vaso..." -Le susurró Kiba a Chouji. Este último se encogió de hombros.

"¿A quién le toca?" -preguntó Neji bastante serio.

"A Shikamaru... Pero no está." -anunció Chouji. - "Pierde turno o... Vamos a buscarle."

Todos se preguntaron con la mirada... La verdad era que estaban deseando saber qué estaban haciendo esos dos en el dormitorio...

"¡Vamos!"-Anunció Naruto.

Todos se levantaron y corrieron al piso de arriba en busca del dormitorio. A algunos les costó mas que a otros subir las escaleras debido a su incapacidad... O borrachera, como prefiráis llamarlo.

Lo que si que no les costó, fue dar con la habitación en cuestión. Era la única que estaba cerrada y la única de la que venían continuas risas y carcajadas.

Neji llamó a la puerta antes de entrar, educadamente.

"¿Pero qué haces?" -Le espetó Kiba. - "Aquí lo divertido es pillarlos en plena acción."

Y dicho esto abrieron la puerta de golpe y...

Menudo panorama...

Tanto Temari como Shikamaru, se encontraban los dos tumbados boca arriba en una de las camas mirando al techo. Los dos estaban encanados de la risa y hasta les caía alguna que otra lagrimilla. En el suelo de la habitación estaban las tres botellas de Sake que se habían llevado totalmente vacías... Y la cama de al lado era un barullo de sábanas.

"Ya... Ya... ¿Ya han pasado dos turnos?" -rió Temari intentándose poner en pie. -Estaba mal vestida y tenía todo el pelo revuelto. - "¡Qué bien¡Habéis traído el tablero para que no me tenga que mover!" -dijo viendo a Kankuro con el tablero, los dados y todas las fichas... - "Como te quiero hermanito del alma". - exclamó tirándosele a Chouji al cuello. (Es que apuntó mal y abrazó a otra persona XD)

"Pero... ¿Queda alguien aquí que no le haya dado al sake?" -preguntó Kiba desconcertado. La mayoría del grupo estaban borrachos o contentillos. - "Si ni siquiera hemos terminado la primera ronda".

"Mira hermanito, mira" -seguía Temari con sus rollos... Pensado que Chouji era Kankuro. - "Shikamaru se cree vampiro" - dijo mostrándole un gran chupetón que llevaba en el cuello.

Chouji miró de reojo a su amigo que todavía se estaba partiendo el solo encima de la cama. Totalmente irreconocible.

"En realidad, Temari... Ni siquiera hemos terminado la primera ronda." -le dijo Gaara. - "Hemos venido aquí porque es el turno de Shikamaru."

Temari observó al chico enfadada.

"Así que habéis venido a espiarnos¿Eh? Sois unos pervertidos."

Pasados unos minutos consiguieron calmar un poco la risa de Shikamaru y le obligaron a tirar los dados. Al pobre parecía que le hubieran pegado una paliza. Apenas se tenía el solo en pie y había perdido la cuerda con la que se recogía el pelo... Ahora su media melena le caía por toda la cara.

"Muy bien... Te ha salido oca. Vuelve a tirar." -le iban indicando al chico.

"Ya lo sé... No soy tonto." -Les respondió algo molesto.

La casilla que le tocó decía lo siguiente:

"Si juegas a esto eres un pervertido. Quítale la ropa interior a quien tengas en frente."

Shikamaru volvió a leerlo todavía no muy convencido. Era una prueba realmente problemática y además, ahora al cambiar de habitación ninguno estaba sentado donde le correspondía. Es más... La mayoría de ellos andaba de pie e iban a su propia bola. No estaba para nada seguro de qué persona era la que tenía en frente, así que...

"Paso de la prueba."

Y alguien al escuchar esto último...

"¡Ja! Tú fuiste quien me dijo que lo mejor era hacer todas las pruebas." -se rió Ino con su medio contentillo... Plantándose justo delante de Shikamaru. - "¿Qué dices ahora, eh¿Qué dices ahora que te toca sufrirlas¿Mala suerte? JAJAJAJAJA"

"Muy bien. Dame tu ropa interior." -Le dijo el chico seriamente.

"¿Quéee¿Cómo has dicho?" -preguntó Ino sin entender a su compañero.

"Tu eres la persona que tengo enfrente así que... O me das tu ropa interior o iré yo a quitártela."

Ino tragó saliva. Era el día de más mala suerte de toda su vida. Intentando no aparentar muy cabreada gritó:

"¡MIERDA DE DÍA, MIERDA DE CASA, Y MIERDA DE JUEGOOOO¡OS ODIOOOO OS ODIO CON TODA MI ALMAAAAAAAA!" - y volvió a coger la botella de Sake.

"Eso quiere decir que le toca a Kiba." -dijo Shikamaru.

Así que Kiba tiró los dados y le salió esta extraña prueba:

"¿No tienes calor? Vete con la persona que tengas enfrente a tomar una buena ducha de agua fría."

"¡DESNUDOS!" - Gritó Temari.

"¡Tú estás loca!" -Le espetó Kiba. - "Aquí no dice nada de desnudos. Además, si estuviéramos sentados como antes me tocaría con Hinata. Y Hinata no se va a meter conmigo en la ducha sin nada."

"¿Y por qué no?" -preguntó Naruto.

"Eso, eso... ¿Por qué no?" -insistió Tenten.

Kiba enrojeció. Hinata enrojeció todavía más.

"¡PERO SI NI SIQUIERA HAY DUCHA¿CÓMO PENSÁIS HACER ESTA PRUEBA?" -les gritó el chico, con tal de escaquearse de las preguntas.

Todos se miraron pensativos. Kiba tenía razón... En esa mansión no habían visto ninguna ducha... Tenían los baños pero...

"Podéis meteos en los baños... Es lo más parecido a una ducha que hay por aquí." -dijo Neji.

"¿Y a ti te da igual que Kiba se meta en los baños con tu prima?" -le preguntó Sasuke sin entenderle. - "Te recuerdo que a mi por poco me matas antes solo por ir a hacerle un chupón."

"Es que tu me caes mal." -le respondió Neji sencillamente. Shino asintió conforme.

"En cualquier caso." -continuó Kiba. - "Estamos todos revueltos, por decirlo así estáis todos enfrente mío... ¿Con quien de todos vosotros me largo yo a los baños?"

"¡Conmigo misma!" -exclamó Tenten empezándose a quitar la ropa. - "Tengo ganas de estrenar esa maravilla"-sonrió.

Kiba la miró asustado. Eso había sonado muy mal.

"A ti no, tonto. Me refiero a los baños". -aclaró la chica al ver la cara del otro.

"Ey, Ey, Yo también me apunto" -dijo Naruto.

"Yo también"

"Y yooo"

Y poco a poco se iba apuntando más gente. Algunos iban a por sus maletas, y sacaban y se ponían trajes de baño. Otros solo se quitaban la ropa y se tiraban en plan camicace a la piscina, salpicando un montón de agua fuera.

"Me voy a poner mi bikini de tangaaaa" -canturreó Sakura.

"Y yo mi bikini ultra sexy" -canturreó Ino. Al estar las dos medio borrachas parecía que se llevaban bastante bien. - "Hace que se me marquen más los pezones, ya verás."

"Yo me pondré mi taparrabos de tarzán!" -se unió Sakuke que también estaba algo borracho. Aunque no sé por qué... Tampoco ha bebido tanto¿No? XD

"¡Bieeen!" -Exclamaron las chicas... No sabían que Sasuke no tenía ningún taparrabos de tarzán.

"Yo me pondré mi disfraz de pantera rosa, si te parece" - ¬¬ Los miró Lee sarcástico y compadeciéndolos.

"¿Entonces no terminamos el juego?" -preguntó Chouji indignado, viendo como todo el mundo se tiraba a la piscina o a los baños. - ¿Y cómo elegiremos las habitaciones y las camas?"

"Chouji... El más sereno que elija primero." -le contestó Kiba, sentándose a su lado y observando el panorama.

"¿Queréis que continuemos el juego, chicos?" -dijo Gaara llevándoles el tablero a estos dos.

Gaara tiró los dados y leyó lo que le había salido en la casilla:

"Eres una persona tan dulce... Úntate con nata y deja que los que están a tu lado te coman."

Los tres se miraron entre si...

"Dejamos de jugar¿verdad?" - les dijo Gaara muy serio, intentando aparentar que lo que decía la casilla no le había afectado.

Chouji y Kiba asintieron con rapidez. Dejaron el tablero abandonado en un rincón, y se fueron a bañar con sus compañeros.

Mucho más tarde cuando ya rondaban las cuatro de la mañana. El grupo del bosque, algo aturdido, resacoso e incluso varios todavía muy borrachos, se iba a dormir. No pensaron en cómo dormir o cómo repartirse las camas. Sencillamente lo hicieron... Cada uno se acopló donde pudo.

Gaara, Chouji y Kiba se habían ido a dormir hace un rato y compartían una de las camas grandes. Akamaru dormía sobre Kiba.

Kankuro dormía en el suelo, abrazado a una botella de Sake y medio apoyado en una de las paredes.

Y el resto...

"Lee... Cuídame mucho que me mareo" -le decía Tenten, sosteniéndose en pie gracias a su compañero. - "Estaba soñando que Gai-sensei me acompañaba al otro lado del arco iris para ver a los monos de la eterna juventud. Ojala te hubieras venido con nosotros...". -murmuraba. Lee bastante más sensato que de costumbre negó con la cabeza avergonzado, tumbó a la chica en una de las camas y se durmió a su lado. Al poco rato Neji se acostó junto a ellos, para algo estaban en el mismo grupo.

Temari también se había quedado sopa al lado de la piscina y Shikamaru intentaba levantarla para llevarla a la cama. Pero todos los intentos fueron inútiles. Así que como la chica no dejaba de cogerle como si se tratara de un osito de peluche acabó cediendo y se durmió también en el suelo.

Por otro lado el trío maravilla que ahora se llevaban la mar de bien: Ino, Sakura y Sasuke, consiguieron hacerse con una de las camas.

"¡Qué bien Sakura-chan! Vamos a dormir con Sasuke-kun" -sonrió Ino.

"Y podremos desnudarle si nos apetece" -agregó la otra con su cara de salida.

Sasuke sonrió sin enterarse de la mitad. Había llegado a un estado en el que todo lo que le decían le parecía bien.

"Joooo... Yo voy a dormir solo." -comentó Naruto dando un poco de lástima. - "Quería dormir con vosotras dos chicas." -sollozó.

Las dos le miraron con cara de asco.

"Entonces vente" -le sonrió Sasuke. - "Seguro que si nos juntamos más cabes también en la cama".

Tanto Sakura como Ino sonrieron pervertidamente: "Juntarse más, eh? JIJIJI" Después de todo no era mala idea.

Así que acabaron los cuatro en una cama grande.

Y todavía quedaba una cama libre sin ocupar, y dos personas que todavía no se habían acostado.

Se trababa de Aburame Shino y Hyuuga Hinata...

El chico se encontraba mirando por una de las ventanas de la casa. Estaba todo apagado ya, pues la mayoría dormían, y se podía ver muy claramente todo lo que ocurría en el exterior.

"Hay varias hogueras en la playa... Y hay bastante gente alrededor." -informó serio y tranquilo.

Hinata se acercó a mirar. Su compañero estaba en lo cierto. Desde ahí se podía ver el mar y se veían varias personas en la playa junto al fuego. No estaban muy lejos así que se arriesgó.

"Byakugan"

La visión de Hinata llegó hasta la playa y pudo contemplar todo el panorama. El grupo de la playa era sorprendentemente más fuerte que ellos. Todos los rostros de las personas que lo integraban le eran familiares.

"Dios mío" - dijo Hinata llevándose una mano a la boca asustada. Y comenzó a temblar toda ella.

* * *

**Bueno, bueno... Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo... Siento que no me haya salido como los anteriores pero andaba hasta arriba de trabajo. El siguiente mejorará lo aseguró! Y también sé que al final no he puesto a los desgraciaos de la playa. Ya sabéis alguno de los que están en ese grupo, pero en el siguiente capítulo los sacaré ya a todos. Y... Creo que resultará son más pervertidos que el primer grupo. A cambio de no poner a esos he hecho una intruducción de el pequeño grupo que les invitó al lugar en el que están...**

**¿Cómo amanecerá este otro grupo en la casa¿Cualquier otra pregunta? Bueno, si queréis saber más cosas me dejáis reviews y la continuaré, si no nada :P**


	4. Enfrentamiento en la playa

**_Holas a todos! Aquí os dejo esta vez con el capítulo 4. Está dedicado en su mayor parte a los del grupo de la playa que... todo hay que decirlo: Son unos salidos!_**

**_Un enfrentamiento entre sexos y... Bueno, será mejor que lo leáis._**

**_Si os gusta me dejáis Reviews, si no también... y si queréis que lo continúe... También! XD_**

**_Muchas gracias a todos por leer mis fanfics y también gracias a vuestros comentarios. Me animan mucho.

* * *

_**

**CAPÍTULO 4: ENFRENTAMIENTO EN LA PLAYA**

_Soy un pirata malvado... ¡Tengo barco!_

Y mientras el cargamento de gamberros pervertidos seguían jugando a la "Oca", y más tarde se iban a acostar (Así como un poco revueltos)... En ese mismo lugar pero algo apartados de la mansión, el equipo que debía competir con ellos se mentalizaba para superar su prueba. El otro grupo de catorce personas se encontraba en la playa esperando al miembro número quince, que extrañamente todavía no había aparecido.

La noche había caído ya. Y el grupo de la playa había encendido varias hogueras en las que se habían reunido para hablar de sus cosas (conspirar entre ellos) y para escuchar (aparentemente tranquilos) las olas rompiendo en la orilla...

Uno de los miembros de ese grupo se encontraba en aquel instante medio perdido entre tanto bosque (o selva), hasta que una alegre melodía llegó a sus oídos. Era el dulce sonido de una flauta acompañado por una canción en la que participaban tres voces distintas...

La cancioncilla era pegadiza y le atrajo hacia ella como la luz a los mosquitos... Hasta que llegó a la playa iluminada por las hogueras, y pudo observar claramente y asombrado quienes eran los que entonaban la canción:

"_Y con Orochimaru probó, con Orochimaru probó... Y el palo que no salía. Pobre señor! Ay que dolor! Y no se lo pudo sacaaaaaaaaaar"_

"Vamos a dejar ya la canción del hombre con el palo clavado en el culo y cantemos algo que vaya con el ambiente... Dejadme pensar... ¡Ya sé!" -dijo uno de ellos. Y tomando un buen trago de una botella que tenía al lado gritó:

_"La vida pirata es la vida mejor! Sin trabajar! Sin estudiar! Coooon la botella de roooooooooon"_

Tanto el chico como la chica que tenía a su lado lo observaron con lástima y apunto de taparse los oídos.

"Te va a salir el alcohol por todos esos agujeros que llevas en el cuerpo." -comentó el chico de pelo blanco y ojos tristes. - "¿Quién de los dos habrá bebido más?"

"El qué está dormido... De todas formas esa canción es espantosa. ¡Ukon deja de berrear!" -contestó algo molesta la chica de pelo rojo y tieso. Y fue a volver a llevarse la flauta a la boca cuando... - "¡AY¿Se puede saber quién me ha metido mano?"

"A mi no me mires que estoy dormido" -Le dijo de repente la cabeza del hermano de quien seguía cantando y desafinando, todo risueño. - "¿Por qué no le preguntas al recién llegado?"

Tayuya y Kimimaro se dieron la vuelta. No habían notado que nadie se acercara.

"Genial..." -admitió Tayuya con cara de mala leche (como siempre). - "¡Oíd mal nacidos de Konoha, ha llegado el último!"

El resto de personas que estaban algo bien apartados de la hoguera en la que se encontraban ellos, se acercaron.

"Kakashi..." -dijo Tsunade (Ya sabéis que ella también está aquí). - "Debí de imaginar que serías tú..." -admitió. - "¿Se puede saber por qué llegas tan tarde?"

"Em... Esto..." -sonrió Kakashi nada convencido. - "Cuando venía para aquí, vi un mono en un árbol y tuve que parar a darle de comer". -rió feliz.

"Kakashi amigo!" -Lo saludo un risueño Gai. - "Eso fue muy guay por tu parte. Siempre hay que ser amable con los animales arborícolas."

"¿Decías algo?" - le preguntó Kakashi al ver aparecer a Gai de la nada. Al parecer el sensei verde perejil había bebido más de lo permitido, y se le veía más contento que de costumbre. (Eso es mucho).

Pero la expresión de Kakashi cambió por completo cuando vio el resto de integrantes del grupo. Si Tsunade no lo hubiera detenido a tiempo, varios de los allí presentes se habrían quedado sin cabeza al instante.

"Antes de nada Kakashi" -le comenzó a explicar Tsunade. - "Debes saber que soy la líder del grupo de la playa... Hay más de un grupo, pero no recuerdo como se llama el otro." -Kakashi pudo observar que la Hokage también iba algo borrachilla. - "Así que yo mando y nadie hace nada sin mi permiso. El otro asunto es que nos guste o no, este es el resto del grupo que nos ha tocado... Y la primera prueba que debemos superar es la de pasar la noche todos juntos en ese barco." -dijo señalando un barco pirata medio hundido cerca de las rocas de la playa. - "Es una auténtica putada y una mierda pero... No hay otra opción. Menos mal que para pasar el tiempo hemos encontrado varias botellas de ron... También tenemos cocinera, pero se niega a prepararnos nada de comer, a no ser que Jiraya dejé de acosarla... Cosa imposible." -informó la vieja. Fue entonces cuando levantó la vista y comprobó que Kakashi había desaparecido... Y estaba con Jiraya acosando a la pobre chica de la tienda de Ramen (Sí ella también está en el grupo. ¿Alguien tenía que cocinar, no?). - "No sé por qué me molesto en explicar nada..." -admitió la Hokage.

Desde el momento en el que Tsunade y su ayudante Shizune llegaron a la playa... Adivinaron que las personas que les habían enviado allí les querían someter a unas durísimas pruebas. Y es que el grupo de la playa parecía estar diseñado para enfrentarse ente si. Había gente de todos los bandos:

Jiraya, Iruka, Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, la chica del Ramen, la propia Hokage y Shizune de la hoja. Itachi de Akatsuki... Que andaba solitario sin mezclarse con ningún bando. Y por último: Orochimaru, Kabuto, Tayuya, Kimimaro, Sakon-Ukon y... Anko? Del sonido... Aunque Anko no fuera del sonido estaba todo el santo rato pegada a Orochimaru como una lapa.

Otra cosa bastante misteriosa y sorprendente era ver con vida a los tres siervos de Orochimaru (Tayuya, Kimimaro y el chico doble), a lo cual la Hokage no encontraba explicación alguna. Ellos habían asegurado de que habían estado muertos hasta que vino a buscarles un tío rubio de ojos azules con una linterna, que les proponía unirse a las pruebas, y si aceptaban los devolverían a la vida... Algo muy raro.

¿Pero que no era raro en todo eso? Estaban en una playa tirados, esperando que amaneciera para poder enfrentarse a otro grupo supuestamente tan poderoso como ese...

"Itachi" -Lo llamó Tsunade. El chico obedeció a la mujer... Para algo había sido nombrada líder. - "Orochimaru dijo que tu hermano también recibió la carta. No me extrañaría que se encontrara en el otro grupo. De ser así quiero que te encargues de él."

"¿Y me llamas para esa tontería?" -preguntó el chico sin inmutarse. "Yo pensaba que venías a ofrecerme sexo... Se te ve cara de desesperada."

"¿QUÉ HAS DICHOOO?" -enfureció la vieja apunto de golpear al chico en la cabeza. Pero tuvo que contenerse que para algo estaban en el mismo grupo.

"¿Alguien ha dicho que Tsunade quiere sexo?" – preguntó Jiraya acercándose hasta ahí.

"¡Dejadme todos en paz panda de babosos pervertidos!" –gritó la Hokage. – "Esto de beber sin comer nada os está trastocando vuestro minúsculo cerebro" –aseguró. – "¿Dónde está la cocinera?"

La chica del Ramen andaba oculta tras Iruka.

"Por favor Iruka... protégeme. Pareces el único sensato de todo el grupo." –murmuraba la pobre chica.

Mientras Iruka sonreía pervertidamente y le asentía:

"Sí, tu quédate conmigo y no te pasará nada malo".

"Deberías prepararnos algo para comer. Si no quieres cocinar para ellos, hagamos una cena solo de chicas." – le ordenó la Hokage.

"Yo haría encantada esa cena de chicas Tsunade-sama... pero... ¿Os habéis fijado que lo único que tenemos aquí es ron, una playa con arena y barriles llenos de pólvora?" –aseguró ella.

Todos escucharon las palabras de la joven... Y los estómagos de casi todos sonaron a la vez.

"¡Vamos a morir de hambre!" –sollozó Anko, tan escandalosa como siempre. –"Seguro que esto no hubiera pasado si Orochimaru-sama hubiera sido el líder."

"A mí no me metas..."

"A mí me da igual no comer nada." –aseguró Kurenai. – "Estoy a dieta".

Un buen puñado de chicas asintieron conformes.

"Muy bien." –anunció entonces Tsunade. – "Yo me voy a dormir y mañana será lo que dios quiera. Si los tíos queréis comer algo os doy permiso para cortaros partes inútiles y comérolas. Buen provecho."

Y dicho esto se marchó en dirección al barco. Todas las chicas le siguieron.

"¿Y se puede saber por qué os vais todas?" –protestó Asuma, mirando a Kurenai. – "Está bien... ya dejamos de beber y al menos yo me voy con vosotras. Necesitáis un buen hombre que os proteja."

La Hokage se paró en seco.

"De eso nada. Voy a poner una norma más y será muy importante." –anunció muy seria. – "Las chicas vamos a dormir en la parte de abajo del barco y los chicos vais a dormir todos en la cubierta a la intemperie. Nada de chicos mezclados con chicas... A saber lo que se os ocurriría hacernos mientras estamos dormidas."

"Pe... pero..." –comenzó a decir Iruka. –"Ya somos mayorcitos para este tipo de cosas. Sabemos comportarnos. ¿Cómo os vamos a hacer nada mientras dormís?" –preguntó.

"Si no nos hacéis nada. Seguro que vosotros si os hacéis algo. Cacho guarros!" –añadió Tayuya, tan amable como siempre. –"Que todos los hombres sois iguales..."

Todos los integrantes masculinos bajaron avergonzados la cabeza... va a ser que tenía razón.

"Ya sabéis... si queréis sobrevivir esta noche, más vale que no os acerquéis a nosotras." –Los amenazó Kurenai, guiñándoles un ojo.

Y dicho esto, todas las mujeres entraron en el barco medio hundido anclado en las rocas.

"Esto sí es una faena." –comentó Jiraya. – "Una noche sin mujeres es muy aburrida. ¿Nadie de aquí sabe hacer la técnica del _sexy no jutsu_?"

_"¿Sexy No jutsu?" – _se preguntó Orochimaru. _–"Nunca había oído hablar de esa técnica. He de hacer que Sasuke la aprenda. Todas las técnicas de este universo deben ser mías. Kukukukuku (_es que Orochimaru se ríe así)."

A Iruka comenzó a sangrarle la nariz solo de recordar a Naruto haciendo esa técnica.

_"Ya veo... es una técnica muy potente..." _– siguió Orochimaru, perdido en sus pensamientos. _–"En qué consistirá exactamente? Tengo que hacer que Sasuke la aprenda como sea..."_

"Yo sé hacerla." – anunció Itachi. – "Es una técnica bastante simple."

_"Debí imaginarlo... el también posee el Sharingan al igual que Kakashi..." _(Más pensamientos de Orochimaru).

"¿En serio es una técnica sencilla?" –preguntó Kakashi. "Nunca he oído hablar de ella. Debe ser algo complicada."

"Observa y aprende"

Kakashi se destapó el ojo y observó a Itachi.

El mayor de los Uchiha comenzó a quitarse la ropa lentamente. Todos estaban expectantes. Kakashi lo imitó... Hasta que los dos llegaron a un punto en el que les quedaba ya poca cosa para quitarse. Fue entonces cuando Itachi...

"Ya está... ¿A que soy sexy?" –se limitó a decir, mostrando su cuerpo serrano. XD

"Yo también soy sexy". –agregó Kakashi sonriente. Posando y todo.

Ninguno había hecho ninguna técnica. Solo se habían limitado a quitarse la ropa. (Todos los hombres con una gran gota... menos Gai.)

"¡Qué buena idea Kakashi! Aquí empieza hacer calor... ¡Preparaos para ver mi _sexy no jutsu_!"

"¡NOOO!" –lo frenó Jiraya. – "De verdad, Gai... No hace falta..." –aseguró asqueado. (El hecho de que Jiraya imaginara a Gai ligerito de ropa, le causaba trastornos y fuertes dolores de cabeza. Aunque eso era cosa de beber tanto.) – "Debemos encontrar la forma para ir a ver a las chicas sin ser descubiertos. Para algo todos los que estamos aquí somos de los mejores Ninjas que existen. Atacaremos por sorpresa..."

Todos se acercaron en torno a Jiraya.

"Bien, este es el plan"

Mientras tanto, las chicas no se habían quedado paradas.

"Esos energúmenos estarán planeando la manera de llegar hasta nosotras mientras dormimos." -aseguró Tsunade.

"¿Y cómo puedes estar tan segura, Tsunade-sama?" – le preguntó Shizune.

"Muy sencillo. Conozco a Jiraya desde niña y sé perfectamente como es. Además todos los hombres son iguales... Son tan tontos que acabarán haciéndole caso."

"Sí... todos los hombres pasan de inmaduros a viejos pervertidos directamente, sin ninguna otra etapa por el medio." –agregó Kurenai.

"Dejémonos ya de tonterías y decid qué es lo que hacemos." – les apresuró la chica del ramen (Por cierto, esta chica tiene nombre? XD).

Tsunade sonrió.

"Vamos a preparar una trampa señuelo."

"¿Una trampa señuelo?" –preguntó Tayuya. – "Aquí no tenemos materiales adecuados para hacer eso. Además, todo el equipo deberíamos usarlo mañana durante la prueba con el otro bando."

"Lo sé, lo sé..." – contestó Tsunade agobiada. Los críos impacientes la ponían de mal humor. – "¿Dijisteis que había barriles con pólvora, no es cierto?"

La chica del ramen asintió.

"Tsunade-sama... ¿No estará pensando en hacer trampas con esa pólvora no es cierto?" – preguntó Shizune algo histérica. – "¡Podríamos salir todos volando por los aires!"

"Dije que sería una trampa señuelo. No tenemos nada que haga explotar la pólvora, Shizune. Así que tranquilízate." – explicó la Hokage. – "Dormiremos en el centro de esta sala y colocaremos la pólvora a nuestro al rededor bien visible. Si la ven, creerán que hemos preparado alguna trampa peligrosa y no se acercarán. Como no vengan aquí con antorchas, la pólvora no prenderá. Y no serán tan inútiles de venir aquí con luz... podríamos despertarnos."

Las chicas sonrieron maliciosamente. No era tan malo el plan después de todo.

"¿Estás segura de que caerán en una trampa tan obvia, Tsunade?" –preguntó Kurenai.

"Claro que lo harán. Somos bastante burras cuando queremos. Podríamos hacer volar el barco por los aires si nos da la vena."

Todas rieron cómplices.

Horas después... el plan del grupo masculino fue llevado a cabo. En realidad, no tenían ningún plan. Y entraron a saco (en fin, algo sigilosos) al lugar donde dormían las chicas.

"Venga chicos... está saliendo muy bien el plan." –Les animaban Sakon-Ukon, mientras todos se arrastraban por el suelo del barco.

Todo estaba muy oscuro y no se veía para nada...

"Podríamos a ver traído alguna lámpara" – sugirió Kabuto, algo tarde.

"Tsss... silencio!" –lo chitaron.

"¡Ya las distingo!" –se emocionó Gai. – "Son esos bultos gordos que hay en medio de la sala, no?"

"Tsss..." –Lo silenció Itachi. – "No les llames bultos gordos que como te oigan en sueños, no saldremos vivos de esta."

Y el grupo pervertido de los chicos, con sonrisas de ultra salidos seguían deslizándose por el suelo. Kakashi, que iba en cabeza y ya casi alcanzaba las bonitas curvas de las caderas de la chica del ramen... notó algo extraño en el suelo.

"Aquí hay algo raro... hay como polvo..." –murmuró cogiendo un poco y llevándoselo a la nariz para comprobar qué era. – _"¡Pólvora¿Pretendían hacerlos volar por los aires si se acercaban? Un momento... pero si no había fuego no había..."_

Sin embargo no le dio tiempo a deducir nada más... Asuma que iba justo detrás suyo y con el cigarro siempre en la boca, lo dejó caer justo en el momento menos preciso. Y la colilla todavía humeante consiguió prender el rastro de pólvora que había en el suelo.

Las chicas despertaron de golpe al ver la luz, y contemplaron por unos instantes el panorama de chicos arrastras por el suelo como si fueran gusanos.

"¡SERÉIS PER...!" – Comenzó a gritar Tsunade. Pero no le dio tiempo a acabar la frase.

* * *

Hinata y Shino ya se habían cansado de estar despiertos y se habían marchado ya a acostar. Los dos estaban todavía con los ojos abiertos, sin poder dormir y en la misma cama. Ninguno de los dos podía recuperarse del shock de saber quienes eran las personas a las que tendrían que enfrentarse a la mañana siguiente... tan solo unas horas más tarde.

Sin embargo, una fuerte luz seguida de un estruendo, iluminó de golpe la habitación de la mansión en la que se encontraban acostados. Los dos se incorporaron de golpe y fueron a mirar a la ventana. La playa ardía en llamas.

"¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?" – preguntó Shino, mirando a su compañera.

"Byakugan"

Hinata vio la playa arder. El barco también estaba quemándose. Parecía que había habido una gran explosión.

"No veo a nadie." –informó la chica. – "Es posible que... ¿se hayan matado entre ellos?"

"No me extrañaría. Era un equipo conflictivo... Kurenai me da pena. Estaba entre ellos."

"Sí..." –dijo la chica perpleja, contemplando las llamas.

"No podemos hacer nada. Vayamos a dormir"

* * *

En ese mismo instante Tayuya andaba maldiciendo (como de costumbre), las demás chicas también andaban maldiciendo... Y Tsunade aporreaba a Jiraya.

"¡Nos hemos quedado sin barco¡Hemos perdido la prueba por tú culpa¡Pervertido¡PERVERTIDOOO!" – Le seguía gritando, al tiempo que le cogía del cuello y lo sacudía.

Todos los demás salían del mar, intentando apagar el fuego de sus ropas.

"A quién se le ocurre. ¿Qué te decía yo siempre¡Fumar es malo¿Me hiciste caso¡NO!" – Le gritaba Kurenai a Asuma.

Este solo aguantaba el chaparrón que le soltaba la mujer.

Sin embargo una voz interrumpió su disputa.

"Aun no está todo perdido." –informó Kimimaro. –"¿Os habéis fijado que detrás de todo ese bosque se distingue una casa bien grande?"

Todos se dedicaron a observar. Entre la oscuridad de la noche era difícil ver algo... pero Kimimaro tenía razón. Había una gigantesca mansión al otro lado del bosque.

"¿Y nadie se ha dado cuenta hasta ahora?" –exclamó Orochimaru horrorizado.

"Probablemente ahí haya comida..." –murmuró Anko... todavía le rugían las tripas.

"Muy bien, chicos..." –comenzó Tayuya. – "Por algo se nos dio el grupo de la playa y este barco. Somos malos y somos piratas. Si rompemos algo conseguimos algo nuevo... ¡Al abordaje!" – gritó como una verdadera loca.

"Perdonadla... Su peli favorita es la de Piratas del caribe..." – la excusó Kimimaro.

Pero para su sorpresa todo el grupo había comenzado a correr poseído hacia aquella mansión. Todos con el mismo grito de guerra:

¡AL ABORDAJEEEE!

Kimimaro se tapó la cara avergonzado.

* * *

**_Lo siento mucho pero de momento lo he tenido que cortar aquí. Quería poner el despertar de los del grupo del bosque todo resacoso y sorprendido al ver sus compañeros de cama, pero va a tener que esperar al siguiente capítulo. Así que perdonadme por dedicar un capítulo entero a esta otra gente XD_**

**_Y bueno, si queréis saber más o que siga escribiendo esta historia... Dejadme Reviews!_**


	5. ¿Qué habrá bajo las sábanas?

_**Muchas a gracias a todos por vuestros Reviews! Lo siento mucho por haber tardado en subir este capítulo, pero no he llevado lo que se dice una buena semana, y tampoco me salía escribir nada.**_

_**Espero que el capítulo recompense el que hayáis tenido que esperar. Este grupo se va a despertar y... Que pasará, que pasará? XD Miedo me doy a mi misma que tengo que escribirlo.**_

_**Y ya sabéis, si queréis hacerme un poco feliz y que continúe esta historia... Espero vuestros reviews y opiniones :P**_

_**Gracias a todos una vez más por leer mis historias y..**_

_**Aquí está el capítulo 5! Disfrutadlo!

* * *

**_

**CAPÍTULO 5¿QUÉ HABRÁ BAJO LAS SÁBANAS?**

"_No olviden comprar sus fagas o no van a ver nada."_

La mañana del sábado había llegado. Todavía era algo temprano para que comenzara la segunda prueba, en la que los dos grupos deberían enfrentarse entre si... O al menos eso creían ellos. Pero no vamos a adelantar acontecimientos todavía, así que seguiré a lo que iba:

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por las grandes ventanas de la mansión del bosque, en una hermosa mañana en la que los pajarillos no dejaban de canturrear, y hacían que el grupo que ocupaba la casa tuviera un mal despertar... Pero malo malísimo.

"Malditos pajarracos... Parad de una vez de hacer tanto ruido" - Se quejó Shikamaru. Hacía rato que andaba medio despierto, pero no fue consciente de dónde estaba, hasta en ese mismo momento en el que abría los ojos.

La cabeza le dolía horrores... Al igual que todo el cuerpo. Cosa que no le extrañó al verse tumbado en el suelo. _¿Le había tocado a él dormir en el suelo? _No recordaba nada de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, solo que se habían puesto a jugar a algo para repartir las habitaciones. Pero al menos, si le había tocado a él dormir en el suelo le habían dejado una buena almohada. -pensó. - y echó mano a la supuesta almohada para esconder la cabeza y apaciguar el dolor que sentía al escuchar el _PIO PIO _retumbando en su cabeza.

Solo que aunque el lugar donde apoyaba la cabeza era bastante blandito, no era una almohada, cojín o algo parecido... Y no consiguió darle la vuelta.

"Parece que les has cogido vicio" - lo sorprendió de golpe una voz femenina.

Shikamaru abrió más los ojos y asustado y confuso observó la escena que estaba viviendo:

Estaba medio tumbado encima de Temari, la chica andaba con un bikini la mar de provocativo, y él no es que llevase su ropa muy bien puesta. Pero la gota que colmaba el vaso era que las tetas de la chica habían resultado ser la supuesta almohada, y él le estaba metiendo mano descaradamente.

Se incorporó de golpe y se apartó de Temari. ¿Qué había querido decir ella con ese comentario¿Qué era lo que había pasado ahí? Ella parecía despejada, contenta y también tenía pinta de recordar lo que había sucedido. Pero por mucho que lo intentaba... Shikamaru no conseguía recordar nada.

Intentó calmarse pero no lo consiguió. Así que todo nervioso acabó preguntando:

"Oye... Temari... ¿Hemos dormido los dos juntos en el suelo?"

"Sí" -contestó la otra toda risueña.

"Ya veo... ¿Y anoche pasó algo? Quiero decir, recuerdo que nos pusimos a jugar a no se qué. Pero solo eso. ¿Cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí y tú con esa pinta?" -No había sonado nada bien.

Temari soltó una carcajada que dejó al chico más perplejo que antes.

"¿En serio no te acuerdas de nada?"

"No..."

"Es una pena porque, yo me lo pasé muy bien." -dijo esta poniéndose en pie y dándole al chico un beso en la mejilla. Shikamaru enrojeció al momento. - "Me voy a cambiar y a ponerme algo decente para la segunda prueba. Tu deberías hacer lo mismo."

Y dicho esto salió del lugar donde se encontraban (El suelo de los baños y la piscina). Shikamaru se quedó sentado en el suelo... ¿Pero qué era lo que había pasado ahí?

En otro lugar de la casa, sin ir más lejos en una de las habitaciones. Otra de las personas que había dormido en el suelo también se levantaba la mar de despejada... Cosa muy extraña porque había sido el que había bebido más de todos: Kankuro.

"UAAAAAAA" -se esperezó, con la botella con la que había dormido en la mano.. - "¿He sido el primero en despertarme? Entonces mientras los demás duermen aprovecharé para pegar algún que otro traguito..."

"Ni se te ocurra." -escuchó una voz detrás suyo, que lo consiguió frenar antes de que se volviera a amorrar a la botella. - "Dentro de nada será la segunda prueba, y no voy a permitir que nadie de mi equipo participe borracho."

"Ah... Gaara." -sonrió este, ocultando la botella tras de si. _¿Qué botella? XD_

Gaara se encontraba sentando en una de las camas entre Kiba y Chouji. Estos dos últimos seguían durmiendo.

"Se me olvidaba que tú no duermes nunca... Y sobre lo de beber¿Qué más te da? Ya sabes que yo soy de más utilidad cuando estoy contento que cuando no" -sonrió el chico. Pero luego agregó desesperado: "Por favor... Sólo será un traguito! Déjame ser feliz!"-Lloriqueó.

"He dicho que no." -volvió a ordenar su hermano tajante.

En ese instante la hermana de los dos chicos entraba en la habitación con el bikini puesto.

"Buenos días." -saludó ella.

Los dos la miraron curiosos... Kankuro la miró más bien pervertidamente, pero bueno.

"Vaya... Mi hermanita preferida en bikini. Si te quitas la parte de arriba te hago unas cuantas fotos y las envío a una revista. Estoy convencido de que te sacan en portada." -dijo él, buscando entre una de las bolsas una cámara. (Iba en serio).

"Eres un cerdo." -le contestó ella. - "Ino también tiene fama de cerda, aunque no se porqué la verdad. ¿Por qué no te vas a hacerle fotos a ella? A lo mejor resulta que es la mujer de tu vida y acabáis teniendo cochinitos..."

"Qué graciosa que eres..." - le contestó Kankuro sarcástico. - "Pero no es mala idea para la revista de cotilleos de Konoha... ¿Sabéis con quién a dormido Ino?"

"No lo sé. Está en el cuarto de al lado." -contestó Gaara.

En ese mismo instante Neji entraba en la habitación en la que se encontraba Gaara y el resto. Había ido a ver cómo se encontraba su prima, ya que se había quedado en esa habitación. Pero la cama dónde supuestamente tendrían que haber dormido ella y Shino, ya se encontraba vacía.

"Neji" -lo llamó Kankuro, con la cámara en la mano. - "¿Qué panorama hay en la habitación de al lado¿Vale la pena hacer fotos de la gente durmiendo junta?"

"Lo más divertido de todo esto, es que como la gente no está acostumbrada a beber no se acuerda de nada." -iba comentando Temari. - "Estoy segura de que te inventas una historia, enseñas algunas fotos y se la acaban creyendo."

Neji contempló a los dos muy callado y serio.

"Kankuro." -dijo por fin. - "No cojas esa cámara de fotos si pasas al cuarto de al lado. Si quieres te dejo la mía de vídeo."

"¿DE VIDEO?" - Preguntaron Kankuro y Temari al unísono.

"¡Entonces sí que debe valer la pena!" -exclamó Kankuro todo contento. Pasando al otro cuarto.

Neji le dejó la cámara de vídeo, y el chico abrió la puerta del cuarto contrario con mucho cuidado para no despertar a nadie. La habitación estaba poco iluminada, pero había luz suficiente para grabar.

El chico se aproximo a una de las dos camas que había...

"Señoras y señores... Quizá lo que vayamos a ver a continuación no sea apto para menores..." -iba comentando Kankuro. - "Todos estamos expectantes y nerviosos... ¿Qué ocultara la sábana de la cama número uno? No se vayan y descúbranlo en breves instantes" - dijo como si estuviera presentando un programa de televisión.

Kankuro sin dejar de grabar y con mucho cuidado quitó la sábana de la cama, dejando descubiertos a las personas que dormían allí.

Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían. ¡Eso era imposible!

Se trataba de la cama en la que también había dormido Neji... Solo que ahora la ocupaban Lee y Tenten. Pues bien, retrocedamos en el tiempo para que os podáis imaginar el panorama:

La noche anterior Tenten había bebido demasiado y había intentado despejarse dándose un baño en la piscina, por lo tanto llevaba el bikini puesto. Pero como cuando se fueron a dormir, ella dormía entre dos hombres (Lee y Neji), comenzó a tener demasiado calor y se había quitado la parte de arriba del sostén. No pasaba nada, porque los dos chicos estaban bien dormidos, pero por la mañana cuando Neji se había ido, había comenzado a tener más frío... Y en lugar de vestirse con su propia ropa, como estaba medio dormida y resacosa echó mano a lo primero que pilló: Lee.

Y ahora Kankuro contemplaba un extraño ser que no era más que Tenten y Lee compartiendo los dos la misma ropa verdosa y horripilante de entrenamiento de Gai. ¿Os los imagináis a los dos embutidos en el mismo traje? XD

"Dios mío! Si tiene dos cabezas!" -exclamó Kankuro. - "Pero aunque parezca un monstruo de la naturaleza, son sólo dos ninjas compartiendo mayot. Vamos a ver si podemos hablar con alguno de ellos." -siguió Kankuro, haciendo de comentarista.

E intentó despertar a Tenten... Pero por mucho que la tocaba no conseguía que espabilara. Después lo probó con Lee... Nada de nada. Así que estuvo así un rato insistiendo y molestándoles con todo, hasta que al final Tenten fue la que se medio despertó.

"¿Ya es de día? Me duele la cabeza..." -anunció la chica, con voz de zombi.

Kankuro se rió. Y comenzó a grabarla en primer plano. La chica no se daba cuenta de mucho, ni siquiera se daba cuenta que estaba pegada al cuerpo de Lee o que estuviera compartiendo ropa con el chico. Pero sí que consiguió ver a Kankuro con la cámara.

"Kankuro... ¿Qué haces grabándome con esa cámara? Además es de Neji, si te ve con ella probablemente acabes lisiado." - le dijo. Pero Kankuro siguió riendo y le preguntó:

"Dime Tenten... ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Mal."

"´¿Cómo de mal?"

"Cállate"

"Esto es una entrevista seria. Deberías contestarme."

"Que te den."

"No sé que fantasía raras habrás tenido a lo largo de tu vida... ¿Has intentado hacer esta noche alguna realidad¿Es por eso que estás... Emm... Así?" -rió Kankuro. Tenten seguía sin enterarse de nada.

"Déjame en paz. Estoy intentando dormir. Vete a preguntarle por sus fantasías a otro."

"¿Crees que Lee ha fantaseado alguna vez contigo?"

"¡Yo que sé! Kankuro déjame sola!"

"Aunque quisiera, no podría. Seguirías estando bien acompañada. ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta de que tienes a Lee completamente pegado a ti?" -Le preguntó sin dejar de grabar su objetivo.

Al escuchar esto último Tenten comenzó a sentirse extraña. Giró poco a poco su cabeza... Y vio la de Lee pegada a la suya. ¡Estaba compartiendo la misma ropa con Lee!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" -gritó Tenten horrorizada.

Del grito Lee se despertó.

Kankuro seguía grabando.

Tenten intentó salir de la cama, pero como estaba enganchada a Lee por la ropa, no lo consiguió y los dos cayeron al suelo de bruces.

"¿Tenten se puede saber qué has hecho!" -gritó Lee de golpe, dándose cuenta de la situación. - "¡Te has metido en mi ropa!"

"KYAAAA" - seguía gritando la otra. - "¡No llevo sujetador¿Dónde está mi sujetador¡Lee, que has hecho con mi sujetador¡Pervertido!"

"No he hecho nada. Y la pervertida eres tú! Esto es acoso!"

Kankuro grababa y reía... Y por muchos berridos que pegaban, los de la cama de al lado no se enteraban de nada y seguían durmiendo.

"¡LEE¡Quítate de ahí¡Me estás tocando las tetas! Sal de mí de una vez!"

Kankuro se empezó a partir...

"¿Tanto os habéis enganchado que tiene que salir de ti?" XDDD

"¡Cállate imbécil¡No es lo que estás pensando!" -gritó Tenten toda roja.

"¿Qué salga yo?" -preguntó Lee horrorizado. - "Aquí la que tiene que salir eres tú."

"Muy bien. Pero estate quieto."

Los dos consiguieron calmarse y Tenten comenzó a salir del traje, dejándolo con su propio dueño. La pobre Tenten solo llevaba la parte de debajo del bikini y cuando consiguió librarse de Lee y su mayot, se tapó rápidamente el pecho con las manos para que a Kankuro no le diera tiempo de enfocarla.

"LOS DOS SOIS UNOS GUARROS! Y TU EL QUE MÁS!" - Le gritó a Kankuro pegándole una patada en la cabeza. Y la chica salió de la habitación en dirección al cuarto de baño para cambiarse y ponerse algo de ropa.

Lee la siguió disculpándose para que no se enfadara con él.

"Esto sí es una exclusiva." -comentó Kankuro. Y sin perder el tiempo se dirigió a la otra cama. - "Si esto ha sido divertido... ¿Qué nos deparará la cama número dos?"

Para su sorpresa había cuatro personas durmiendo en la misma cama.

Estaban colocados en este orden:

Ino, Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke, y los cuatro estaban tapados con la sábana hasta el cuello.

¿Recordáis que había gente que se había tirado a la piscina sin nada de ropa?

¡Qué estáis pensando ya mentes pervertidas! XDD Estos estaban ligeritos de ropa pero al menos llevaban bañador y bikinis... Sakura el suyo de tanga y Sasuke uno de piel de Leopardo? XDD Eso dice él.

Kankuro les quitó la sábana y amanecieron los cuatro pegaditos y abrazaditos. Parecía que la falta de la sábana les hacía pasar más frío y comenzaban a despertarse.

"Sasuke- kun..."- murmuró Ino en sueños abrazándose más a Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun..." –murmuró Sakura en sueños, abrazándose más a Naruto y metiéndole mano toda contenta.

"Sakura-chan..." – murmuró Naruto todo feliz, abrazándose a Sasuke con fuerza.

"Maldito Itachi... te mataré..." –murmuró Sasuke, al tiempo que se retorcía en su pesadilla.

Kankuro volvió a partirse el solo de ver semejante escena y siguió grabando. Pero pasado el rato, como el grupo no parecía despertarse ni nada, decidió pasar a la acción. Y pensó: Si están ya cuatro en una cama... ¿Qué mas dará que se acople uno más? Así que dejó la cámara grabando en dirección a la cama, se quitó su ropa para hacer juego con los dormidos, y se metió en la cama al lado de Ino. Kankuro cerró los ojos y agarrándose bien fuerte a Ino (Ejem... a las tetas de Ino, especificando más). Murmuró todo contento:

"Tenten..."

Pero como que cinco personas en esa cama no cabían ni por asomo. Y más si era Kankuro una de ellas, así que Sasuke que estaba a la otra punta se cayó al suelo y del golpe se despertó.

Algo confuso y resacoso, se puso en pie y contempló horrorizado y divertido al mismo tiempo, al grupo de cuatro personas toquiñeándose unos con otros y fantaseando cada uno con su cosa.

En ese mismo instante Tenten volvía del baño con Lee arrastras suplicándole perdón. (No sé porqué si toda la culpa la tuvo ella.)

"Buenos días, Sasuke." –lo saludó ella, al ver el chico de pié. – "¿Qué es lo que pasa?" –preguntó acercándose a Sasuke que miraba desconcertado la cama en la que había dormido.

Y fue entonces cuando Tenten vio a Kankuro restregándose en Ino, y repitiendo continuamente: Tenten.

Así que como la chica es bastante agresiva, se sacó todos sus artilugios de cocina, de vete a saber dónde (igual que siempre) y comenzó a tirarle todos los cacharros a la cabeza.

"_Lluvia de cacharros- no jutsu!"_

Kankuro que sólo se hacía el dormido para reírse del personal, consiguió esquivarlos a tiempo. Y todos los cuchillos, tenedores, cucharas, batidoras, licuadoras, lavadoras, cuerdas de tender, etc... cayeron en el espacio libre de la cama haciendo que Ino, Sakura y Naruto despertaran de golpe.

"KANKURO CACHO PERVERTIDO..." – Gritaba Tenten con un intenso brillo de locura en sus ojos.

"Ji, ji..." –rió este. – "Pero si yo estaba con Ino... tu me has visto que ha sido a ella a quien le tocaba las tetas y no a ti."

"¿QUÉEEE?" –preguntó Ino histérica. – "¿QUÉ ESE PEAZO CERDO HA HECHO QUÉ?"

Temari entraba en la habitación, ya vestida. No había podido evitarlo al escuchar tanto jaleo.

"Ya os dije que hacíais buena pareja..." –comentó toda tranquila. – "Los cerdos, con las cerdas..."

"¡CÓMO! VUELVE A REPETIR ESO RUBITA..."

Y mientras Ino y Temari se mataban entre ellas a buenos estirones de pelo, y Kankuro y Tenten arreglaban sus diferencias a buenos palos de rodillos de cocina... Sakura sentía náuseas por haber estado toquiñeando a Naruto pensando que era Sasuke.

"Vamos Sakura-chan... Reconoce que algo te habrá gustado..."

A Sakura comenzaba a ponérsele el mismo brillo de locura que a Tenten en su mirada...

Y en medio de este caos, confusión y destrucción... apareció alguien para poner paz.

Ese alguien era: HYUUGA HINATA!

"Chicos..."

Todos pararon de pelearse al instante.

"Abajo en la cocina-comedor... alguien nos ha preparado el desayuno." –anunció bastante tímida. – "No sabemos quién ha podido ser... Pero Gaara-sama, nos ha dicho a Shino y a mí, que hace unas horas escuchó fuertes ruidos y gente hablando en el piso de abajo. Creemos que no estamos solos en la casa..."

"Pero... ¿Tenemos desayuno?" – preguntó Naruto contentísimo e ignorando todo lo demás, dando un salto en la cama.

"Sí... hay quince platos en total..."

"¿Y qué es¿Qué es?" –insistió Naruto muerto de hambre.

"Pues... verás... Todo lo que hay es ramen..."

"RAMEEEEN!"- gritó Naruto entusiasmado, bajando de la cama y corriendo en dirección a la cocina.

Al cabo de poco rato, todos se reunieron en la cocina. Alguien había estado dedicando buena parte de tiempo en cocinar una buena ración de Ramen. Y colocados en una mesa larguísima de madera, quince cuencos humeantes se encontraban listos para comer.

Los quince chicos más Akamaru en la cabeza de Kiba, se sentaron cada uno en un lugar. Y una vez dieron gracias a todo lo que se sabían (Usease: pájaros, peces y algún que otro animal de tierra.). Comenzaron a engullir el ramen, como si nunca en su vida se hubieran llevado nada a la boca.

"¿No os parece un poco raro todo esto?" –preguntó Shikamaru. – "Alguien nos invita a esta mansión, nos da camas, nos deja que nos portemos fatal, nos da de comer y sigue sin aparecer..."

"No pienses en eso ahora. Tu dedícate solo a disfrutar." –Le dijo Temari, que se había sentado a su lado.

"Este ramen está buenísimo." –afirmó Chouji, que acababa de empezar y ya se terminaba el cuenco.

"Ya lo creo... Es el mismo ramen que hace la señorita Ayame." –agregó Naruto.

"¿Quién?" –preguntó Sakura interesada.

"La chica de la tienda de Ramen..." –intentó explicar Naruto.

Pero nada, que ninguno de los allí presentes caía en la cuenta de quién era. Hasta que...

"Es esa chica de ahí" –dijo finalmente el chico rubio, señalando a una chica joven que acababa de entrar en la cocina.

La señortia Ayame, mundialmente conocida como "La chica del Ramen", se acababa de quedar de piedra al ver que después de preparar con afán, entusiasmo y amor, la cena-almuerzo-desayuno del grupo de la playa... Se la estaba jalando el grupo del bosque!

La chica comenzó a llorar amargamente (Tanto trabajo para nada... todavía le rugían las tripas).

Fue entonces cuando el grupo restante de catorce personas que componían el grupo de la playa irrumpió también en la cocina, con la intención de callar por fin sus ruidosas tripas.

Todos los del grupo del bosque se quedaron helados y sin habla al verlos entrar.

"¡Pero si habíais muerto!" –exclamaron Hinata y Shino. – "Os vimos explotar."

La Hokage lanzó una mirada fulminante a Asuma.

"¿Qué ellos habían muerto?" –preguntó Shikamaru sorprendidísimo. – "Ellos sí que habían muerto!" –dijo señalando a Tayuya, Sakon-Ukon y Kimimaro.

"Pues llevas razón..." –continúo Sasuke. – "Ellos en ningún momento regresaron con Orochimaru."

Sasuke reparó en Itachi...

"Itachi..."

"Sasuke..."

Los dos estaban listos para abalanzarse el uno sobre el otro y comenzar a matarse y hacerse mucha pupa.

"Parece que no vamos a tener que esperar ordenes de nadie." – anunció la Hokage. – "La pelea entre los dos bandos por ser el más fuerte comienza aquí y ahora."

Todo el mundo se preparó para la batalla... Era en ese momento...

Sasuke e Itachi corrieron hacia el centro de la habitación con intenciones nada buenas...

Pero entonces... ¡Otra figura pacifista apareció de la nada encima de la mesa y detuvo el combate!

Todo el mundo se detuvo de nuevo.

"¿Qué hay chicos?" –preguntó la figura. Iba vestida de blanco e iba también totalmente encapuchada, por lo que no se le veía el rostro.

"Esa voz..." –murmuró Kakashi. Muchos de los reunidos en el grupo de la playa pensaron lo mismo que Kakashi, pero ninguno de ellos sabía explicar de qué les sonaba esa voz.

"¿Quién coño eres tú?" –preguntó Kankuro intrigado.

"¿Yo?" –inquirió el recién aparecido. – "Podéis llamarme el examinador número cuatro. Yo revisaré la segunda prueba."

"¿Examinador número cuatro?" –pregunto Tenten. – "¿Y qué ha pasado con los tres primeros? No sería más lógico que ellos llegaran antes que tú."

"Buena observación." –dijo la figura. – "Vengo yo primero porque ellos están enfadados conmigo, porque soy el mejor, el más guapo, el más guay... y todo eso. No me preguntéis más. Estoy aquí para supervisar la segunda prueba."

"Entonces podemos empezar a matarnos?" –preguntó Sasuke alteradísimo.

"Ay, no por dios!" –exclamó el aparecido. –" En ningún momento se ha hablado aquí de matar a nadie."

"Entonces¿En qué consiste la segunda prueba?" –preguntó Neji muy serio.

"Veréis. En esta prueba los dos equipos de playa y bosque se enfrentarán entre si haciendo algo que nunca llegasteis a realizar en la academia. Estoy seguro de que a todos los aquí presentes les hubiera gustado hacer, pero me temo que no tuvisteis nunca tiempo..."

"¿Y de qué se trata?" –preguntó Gaara muy interesado. Aquello tenía buena pinta. Algo que no habían llegado a hacer nunca en la academia Ninja... algo que nunca habían podido hacer hasta aquel día... ¿De qué se podía tratar?

"Vosotros... Playa y Bosque..." –comenzó a hablar la figura. –"Os enfrentaréis en una terrible interpretación teatral!"

Todos lo miraron sin comprender en absoluto. ¿Qué había dicho?

"Una obra de teatro!" –anunció la figura contentísima y super emocionada.- " Ahora sortearemos los papeles que os tocará interpretar¿Vale?"

TODOS LOS ALLÍ PRESENTES CON UNA GIGA GOTA... Menos dos personas que estaban entusiasmadísimas con la idea: Lee y Gai.

"¡Qué bien! Yo siempre quise hacer teatro en el cole!" –gritó Gai.

"Y yo! Y yo!" –se le unió Lee.

Todos los demás observaban al examinador número cuatro con cara de preocupación. ¿De verdad estaba hablando en serio?

* * *

_**Bueno... Hasta aquí el capítulo número cinco! Espero no haberme pasado mucho con algunos personajes y con las escenas. Es ya algo tarde y se me va la pinza un rato. XDDD **_

**_Espero sobre todo que os haya gustado, si no también me lo podéis decir. Y si queréis que continúe y saber qué pasará (más perversiones y situaciones ilógicas) me dejáis Reviews! Solo entonces seré feliz y seguiré escribiendo XDD_**

_**Gracias a todos!**_


	6. ¡Yo no nací para ser actor!

****

De nuevo estoy por aquí! Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero no he tenido nada de tiempo para poder sentarme al ordenador y escribir tranquila. He estado toda la santa semana viajando de un sitio a otro... (Sin contar que fue el Salón del Cómic, la comunión de un primo, los exámenes...) Y lo que me queda! Intentaré actualizar con regularidad pero si me retraso un poquito disculpadme por favor! De todas formas tranquilos que yo sigo pensando en ideas descabelladas jisjisjis XD

En fin... ¿Por qué capítulo iba? Ah sí! Ahora lo pongo a ver si os gusta. Eso espero! Y ya sabéis, dejadme Reviews para que lo continúe! (Con sugerencias, críticas, amenazas de muerte o lo que sea :P).

Este capítulo lo dedico a todas las personas que siguen mi historia. Un saludo a todos que sois los mejores! Muchas, muchas gracias!

Pequeño adelanto del capítulo

(by Naleeh):

Una princesa original, un príncipe holgazán,

tres hadas perversas y una bruja buena.

Dos locos sin su risa, un gato sin sonrisa, un ratón que sabe ladrar...

Cenicienta a su hermanastra quiere asesinar,

y su hada madrina la quiere conquistar.

¿Y qué será de los reyes bebedores

traicionados por las flores?

* * *

CAPÍTULO 6¡YO NO NACÍ PARA SER ACTOR!

¿Te crees que yo sí?

El silencio se hizo.

Una capitana pasó rodando por la sala...

El numeroso grupo ahora compuesto por treinta personas observaba al encapuchado de blanco con cara de preocupación y circunstancia.

"Venga chicos, un poco más de emoción¿No?" -les animó Gai.

Pero lo único que obtuvo por respuesta fueron varias miradas asesinas.

Por fin habló la figura blanca:

"Vale, puedo comprobar que no os ha hecho gracia lo de la obra de teatro." -todos suspiraron aliviados. - "Pero como habéis acudido aquí, y yo soy el examinador número cuatro... ¡HAREÍS LO QUE SE OS DIGA!"

"¡VIVA EL EXAMINADOR!" -Gritó Lee, alzando el puño. Tenten le dio un golpe en la cabeza para que callara.

"Jo, Tenten... Después de lo que hemos pasado juntos..." -sollozó Lee con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Ni me lo recuerdes..." -bufó la chica, recordando el incidente de "Dos en el mayot".

"DE NINGUNA MANERA PIENSO HACER UNA OBRA DE TEATRO CON ESTA GENTUZA." -Exclamó Tayuya cabreada.

La mayoría de los presentes en la sala asintieron.

"Como tu quieras." -le respondió el joven encapuchado. - "Pero si no la haces, haré que vuelvas a morir en este mismo instante..." -le advirtió muy serio. Tayuya tragó saliva.

"Pero se suponía que debíamos pelear entre nosotros para saber cuál es el más fuerte!" - le contestó.

"Bla, bla, bla... ¡Tonterías! No sé por qué tanto interés en abriros la cabeza..." -repuso el examinador. - "Esto es un experimento y vosotros los conejillos de indias. Haréis lo que se os mande sino, no haber acudido. Además, competiréis entre vosotros pero haciendo otros tipos de pruebas."

"Pruebas absurdas..." -masculló Sasuke.

"No son absurdas¡Yo hasta he llegado a apostar!" -contestó el examinador algo ofendido.

Tsunade al oír esto se le conmovió el corazón...

"Está bien" -dijo la Hokage suspirando. - "Yo como representante y líder indiscutible del grupo de la playa, acepto la segunda prueba. Todo mi grupo hará esa estúpida obra de teatro. Además... Puede que sea divertido."

El grupo de la playa comenzó a protestar. (Menos Gai que estaba todo feliz.)

"¡Perfecto!" -exclamó la figura encapuchada. - "¿Y qué hará el grupo del bosque? _venga chicos que he apostado por vosotros..."_

Todos miraron a Gaara preocupados.

"Y si no nos presentamos a esta prueba pasará algo?" -preguntó muy serio el Kazekage.

"Claro que sí, seréis eliminados y automáticamente ganará el otro grupo."

"Entonces acepto la prueba." -concluyó el chico.

"Muy bien! Seguidme!" -exclamó el examinador. Y comenzó a caminar a paso ligero.

Los miembros de los dos grupos lo siguieron resignados a lo largo de la mansión. Por fin el joven se detuvo y abrió una puerta que estaba cerrada con llave. Todos entraron en el interior de la sala. ¡Era inmensa! Bueno... Es que no se trataba de una sala cualquiera, era todo un teatro. Un gigantesco escenario y bastantes butacas, con pintas de ser bastante cómodas.

"¡Qué pasadaa!"-exclamó Sakura alucinando. - "¿Esto estaba dentro de la casa y no nos dimos cuenta?"

"Os podéis sentar en las butacas mientras voy explicando las reglas de esta prueba." -anunció el examinador.

Todos obedecieron. Total, no les quedaba otro remedio.

"Escuchadme todos atentamente y si después tenéis alguna duda me la preguntáis ¿Ok?"

Todos asintieron.

"Vale." -comenzó el examinador encapuchado de blanco. - "Antes que nada, sois treinta personas en total y no vamos a hacer una obra de teatro con tanta gente, por que si no muchos os quedaríais sin el protagonismo adecuado. Así que va a haber tres obras de teatro distintas. Mientras una se realiza, el resto de personas a las que todavía no les toque actuar, se pueden quedar aquí sentadas riéndose de sus compañeros."

"¿Y no pueden quedarse ensayando?" -preguntó Ino. Que aunque no lo pareciera estaba emocionadísima con eso del teatro.

"No. Todos debéis estar en igualdad de condiciones. Por lo tanto no habrá guión y la obra saldrá sobre la marcha."

"¿QUÉEE?" -exclamó Sakura. - "Si no hay guión como demonios sabremos lo que tenemos que hacer?" -preguntó horrorizada.

"Por eso hemos elegido obras de teatro que sean conocidas. Para que todo el mundo sepa de qué va su personaje y sepa más o menos como debe actuar."

Todos se miraron entre ellos para nada convencidos. A saber qué obras eran esas... Aquel tío de la capucha estaba zumbado.

"Y... ¿Qué obras son esas?" -preguntó Temari por fin. La verdad, bastante asustada. Ninguno estaba seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

"¡Qué bien que me preguntéis eso!" -exclamó el joven. - ¡Son todo... CUENTOS DE DISNEY!"

Todos volvieron a mirarse preocupados. Cuentos de Disney... Dios... Aquel hombre estaba peor de lo que pensaban.

Orochimaru cruzó los dedos:

"Que no sean los tres cerditos, que no sean los tres cerditos..."

"Orochimaru-sama... ¿Se encuentra bien?" -le preguntó Kabuto, al verlo tan concentrado.

"Y las obras agraciadas son..." -Aquí todos expectantes cruzando los dedos. - "Obra número uno: La bella durmiente..."

"YUHUUUU!" -Gritó Gai emociando.

"_Al menos si a Sasuke le toca de príncipe y a mí de princesa... Beso, beso, beso." -_Pensó Sakura contenta.

Asuma se encendió un cigarrillo.

"Patético..." -Pensó Sasuke.

"...Obra número dos: Alicia en el país de las maravillas..."

"_Qué sea al estilo de Miyuki-chan..." -_Pensó Jiraya pervertidamente. - "_UAJAJAJAJA"_

"¿Qué estás pensando ya, cacho guarro?" - le soltó Tsunade, sentada a su lado, al tiempo que le propinaba una colleja (de las suyas).

"Esa será divertida." -murmuró Kakashi.

"¿Alicia¿Y esa quién coño es?" -se preguntó Naruto.

"... Y por último, la obra número tres: La Cenicienta!"

"¡Es mi cuento favorito!" -exclamó Neji, sin darse cuenta.

Todos se lo quedaron mirando con los ojos muy, muy abiertos. Neji enrojeció al instante.

"... je... No he dicho nada..."

"Ahora pasaremos a dar los papeles que les toca a cada uno. No se pueden elegir, van a ser sorteados al azar y tampoco se podrán cambiar entre los compañeros. El que toca, ha tocado."

Y dicho esto se sacó de la manga una bolsa cutre de supermercado.

"Aquí dentro hay treinta papelitos con el nombre del personaje que os toca interpretar y con el número de la obra. Si es uno será la bella durmiente, si es dos la de Alicia, y así. ¿Lo habéis entendido todo?"

Todos asintieron. Pero Naruto levantó la mano para preguntar.

"¿Por qué hay tantas butacas¿No habrán invitado a nadie más para vernos hacer el ridículo?"

"No, no os preocupéis." -sonrió el examinador (que no se quitaba la capucha para nada, a saber si estaba sonriendo de verdad.) - "Solo van a venir a veros más examinadores como yo, nuestra querida M, y la gente de fanfictión que siempre os está observando."

Naruto al escuchar esto último miró a su alrededor desconfiado. ¿De verdad había gente que siempre les observaba? Qué mal rollo...

"Ahora si sois tan amables, pasad a coger cada uno un papelito y después según el personaje que os haya tocado, podréis empezar a poneros vuestro disfraz. Los trajes están en la sala contigua... Y cada uno lleva la etiqueta del nombre del personaje para que nos os confundáis. Son todo tallas únicas y se acoplan al cuerpo."

La primera en pasar a coger papelito fue Tsunade. Abrió el papelito y comprobó que el papel le quedaba que ni pintao: Era la Reina de la bella durmiente. Si es que, con su porte y elegancia no le podía tocar otra cosa.

Gaara fue el siguiente. Desplegó el papelito y leyó su contenido: _Sombrerero loco. Obra:2_

El Kazekage torció el morro y resignado marchó con su papel en la mano, bastante defraudado.

La siguiente fue Temari: _Reina de corazones. Obra 2. _La chica sonrió contenta.

"¿Qué te ha tocado?" - Le preguntó Shikamaru que andaba tras suyo.

"La reina de corazones." - le contestó esta guiñándole un ojo. Shikamaru sintió un escalofrío... Todavía no recordaba nada de la noche anterior... Aquellas insinuaciones no eran buenas. - "¿Y a ti?"

Shikamaru desdobló el papel que acababa de coger y resopló disgustado.

"El príncipe... Qué problemático. Lo que me faltaba para completar el día..."

Temari se rió divertida.

"¿QUÉEEE?" -se escuchó en ese momento. - "¡La hermanastra mala y fea¡No puede ser! -sollozó Ino, tras coger su papel.

"No te preocupes, bonita." -escuchó una voz seria detrás suyo. Era Itachi. - "A mi me ha tocado la otra hermanastra. Te haré compañía."

"Vale" -sonrió Ino. Si no podía ligar con un Uchiha, ligaría con otro.

Kankuro acababa de abrir el suyo. Y así que lo hizo se largó de allí a toda prisa.

"¿Pero se puede saber a dónde vas?" -le preguntó Tenten.

"A por Sake. ¡Me ha tocado uno de los Reyes! Y los reyes se pegan todo el día haciendo brindis, no?"

"Sí, hijo, sí. Cualquier excusa es buena para beber." -comentó la chica., al tiempo que desdoblaba su papelito: _Hada 1, Obra: 1. -_ "Genial... Soy un hada."- murmuró sarcástica.

"¡Te acompaño!" -se escuchó decir a Jiraya que salió corriendo tras Kankuro. - "¡Que me ha tocado el otro rey!"

"¡YUHUUUUUUUUU!" -se escuchó a Gai, contentísimo. - "¡SOY LA PROTAGONISTA¡ME HA TOCADO LA PRINCESA AURORAAAA!"

Tsunade se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Tal vez que le tocará ser la reina no era tan bueno después de todo. Su marido había resultado ser Jiraya y su hija... Gai. ¿Por qué la princesa le había salido tan rematadamente fea?

"OH Sensei! Enhorabuena!" -lo animó Lee. - "A mí me ha tocado hacer de hada madrina en la cenicienta."

"OH! Lee¡Ese es un papel tan bonito!"

Aquí los dos con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Ptseee... Me ha tocado el hada 3" -refunfuñó Tayuya.

"No te quejes... A mí me toca hacer de rueca y uso." - anunció Kimimaro.

"Oye, pues no es tan malo. Al menos tu papel es importante." - lo animó Sakon-Ukon. - "A nosotros nos toca hacer de cartas... Y la reina es esa tía de ahí. Tiene pintas de loca psicópata. ¿Crees que nos pegará latigazos?"

"Si es así yo me apunto." -comentó Kankuro todo contento, que pasaba por allí ya con dos botellas de sake bajo el brazo.

Tayuya lo miró con poco respeto.

"Y... ¿Qué le ha tocado a Orochimaru? No parece estar muy contento."

Por otro lado Orochimaru y Kabuto:

"NOOOOO¿Por qué a mí? Es que no había chicas que puedan hacer de Flor?" - Aullaba Orochimaru.

"No se preocupe Orochimaru-Sama." -Lo consolaba el pelota de Kabuto. (Este fijo que quiere algo más que poder). - "Que yo voy a hacer de su amiga la mariposa" -le sonrió este.

"Mira que hay personajes malvados en los cuentos. ¿A quién le ha tocado de bruja malvada?"

"¿Maléfica, Orochimaru-Sama?"

"Sí, esa mismo! Me da igual."

Aparece en escena una tímida Hinata...

"Me... Me... Me ha tocado a mí."

"¿QUÉEEEEE!" -dijeron los dos incrédulos, a punto de tirarse al cuello de la pobre chica.

"SÍ, y yo voy a hacer de madrastra malvada." -les anunció Kurenai. - "¿Tenéis algún problema con ello?" -dijo tan desafiante como había sonado en el barco.

Orochimaru y Kabuto recordando lo sucedido, se limitaron a excusarse y decir que estaban encantadísimos con su papel. XDD

Mientras tanto, Gai seguía presumiendo de su papel protagonista:

"ASUMA! ASUMA! MIRA!" - dijo mostrándole el papelito. - "¡Hago de princesa Aurora!"

"Qué bien..." -le contestó este ignorándolo, al tiempo que se fumaba otro cigarrillo.

"¿Y a ti que te ha tocado?"

"Otra hada..." -dijo sin mucho ánimo.

"¡OOH¡QUÉ PAPEL TAN BONITO¿Y a ti Kakashi?" -le preguntó a este que pasaba por allí.

"A mi me toca ser el conejo blanco." -sonrió todo feliz.

"PERO QUE GUAYYYYY! OH KAKASHI... SIGUES SIENDO DEMASIADO GUAY!" - dijo Gai medio llorando.

(Aquí visión absurda e incoherente total: Gai y Kakashi se toman de las manitas y se van a celebrar sus preciosos papeles en la obra, dando saltitos. Asuma se queda el pobre con una giga gota.).

Después de este y de más jaleo todo el mundo pasó a la salita contigua y comenzó la sesión de vestuario y maquillaje.

Temari intentaba meterse en un traje super estrecho de Reina de corazones sadomasoquista.

"¿Y se supone que se adaptan al cuerpo?" -murmuró refunfuñando, al tiempo que se recolocaba las tetas.

"Pe... Pero... ¿TU NO IBAS DE REINA O ALGO ASÍ!" -Le soltó Shikamaru nada más verla. El chico acababa de terminar de vestirse, y ver a la chica vestida así pues... Era ¿Problemático?

Temari, totalmente embutida en cuero rojo y negro, y con bastantes cadenas de putibolas de putivater... Lo miró indiferente.

"Pues sí¿Es que no ves acaso que la capa y la corona que llevo tienen corazoncitos?"

"Pues... Fíjate que precisamente en eso no me estaba fijando yo..." - le soltó el chico totalmente hipnotizado con su escote y otras cosas.

"Jiji... ¿Te has fijado en esto?" - dijo la chica, sacándose un látigo del cinturón.

"¡Habéis visto como sí que lleva un látigo!" -gritó Sakon a lo lejos, señalando a la chica. Todos los allí presentes se dieron la vuelta.

Temari lo chasqueó y luego rió alocadamente:

"¡MUAHAHAHAHA, DE RODILLAS CHICOS¡Y LAMEDME LAS BOTAS!"

Shikamaru dio un paso hacia atrás bastante asustado y con los ojos como platos. De ella se esperaba cualquier cosa pero...¿Hablaba en serio? De verdad, daba más miedo que su madre...

"Jajajaja¿Te he asustado?" - le preguntó a Shikamaru. - "¡Qué mono!" -le sonrió ella. " Si no hablaba en serio tonto¡Qué pocos mangas has leído!"

Shikamaru volvió a poner su típica cara de asco inexpresiva, que cambió radicalmente cuando Temari toda emocionada se le tiró al cuello para abrazarlo.

"Hay que ver que suerte tienen esos dos." -suspiró Sakura algo molesta.

"¡Sakura¡Estás preciosa!" -la asustó de golpe Lee, que estaba detrás suyo.

"Lee... ¡Pero... ¿De qué te has vestido! -gritó horrorizada.

Lee vestido en una ropa tan ajustada como la suya de diario, pero con faldita de estrellitas de purpurina (tipo bailarina), y una varita en mano le sonrió.

"Soy tu hada madrina, Cenicienta." -le dijo el chico, guiñándole un ojo y con su típica sonrisa profident.

A Sakura le dio un escalofrío y apunto estuvo de caerse al suelo, de no ser por Sasuke que acudió en su ayuda y la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

"Sasuke..." -murmuró la chica toda roja reconfortándose en aquellos brazos. ¡Su gran amor la había salvado! Era la primera vez, pero su amor por fin había reaccionado a sus encantos. Cerró los ojos encantada, para disfrutar del momento.

"¡ARG! Pero¡Si eres Sakura!" -gritó el Uchiha, nada más que se percató de la chica toda ruborizada. - "Como vas tan harapienta y hecha un adefesio, creía que era una pila de ropa y trapos que se me echaba encima. Uff... Ahora sé porqué pesaba tanto..."

Sakura sintió como si le echaran encima un buen jarrón de agua fría. Por su mente pasaban las palabras: _"Harapienta, adefesio, pesa mucho... Gorda, gorda, gorda!"_

Ahora Sakura sí que se desmayó.

"Oh! No!... Sakura reacciona!" -Le gritó Lee a la chica, que yacía en el suelo con sakuras feas y gordas dándole vueltas a la cabeza.

La chica no se inmuto.

"¡Habrá que hacerle el boca a boca como buen Ninja que soy¡Sakura, te defenderé hasta la muerte!" -anunció Lee.

Sasuke lo miró con cara de indiferencia total.

"¿A qué tu me ayudas?" -le preguntó al Uchiha.

Sasuke lo miró como si la cosa no fuera consigo.

"A mí no me mires, se ha desmayado sola." -dijo todo rojo, y con su típico tono de desprecio.

"¡Pero tu eres su príncipe azul!" - Le gritó Lee.

Y es que en realidad Sasuke iba ataviado con la ropa del príncipe azul. (Frase con doble sentido).

"No..." -dijo Sasuke excusándose, todavía más rojo que antes. - "Ella es la cenicienta pero... Yo soy el príncipe de la bella durmiente."- rió nervioso, preparado para largarse de ese momento tan comprometedor.

"¡ES MI AMOR!" -gritó Gai por detrás. Iba totalmente maquillado, pintado y ataviado en colores rosas pastel. Para ser una chica, seguía siendo tan extravagante y extraño como de costumbre.

Sasuke dio un respingo del susto.

"¡Oh, Sensei¡Sakura se ha desmayado¡Ayúdeme!" -le suplicó Lee.

"Ni lo sueñes, esa chica es mi competencia. No dejaré que se lleve a mi príncipe azul!" -gritó este, totalmente metido en su papel.

"¡Lee, Socorrooo!" - le pidió Sasuke, al tiempo que era arrastrado por Gai hasta el escenario. - "¡He cambiado de opinión¡Quiero ser tuyo Cenicientaaaa!"

Sakura se incorporó al escuchar los gritos desesperados de Sasuke.

"¿Sasuke?"

"Sakura¡Te has despertado!" -Lloró Lee emocionado.

"¿Sasuke iba de príncipe¿Es mi príncipe¿Dónde ha ido?" -preguntó algo desconcertada.

Alguien se paró delante suyo, con bastantes marcas de carmín en la cara.

"¿Ya te has vestido, Sakura?"

"Shikamaru... ¿De qué vas vestido?" -le preguntó la chica.

"Eeemm... Soy tu príncipe..."

"¡NOO!" -Gritó Sakura, más horrorizada todavía que cuando vio a Lee.

"... Sí"

"¿Y Sasuke?" - Le preguntó esperanzada.

"Está con Gai." -Le informó el chico.

"¡NOOOOOOOO!" -gritó Sakura. Y se volvió a desmayar.

"¡Sakura-chaaan!" -Lloró Lee. - "¡La estamos perdiendo!"

Shikamaru observó la escena algo preocupado. Pero solo por lo patética que era... No era que la chica le preocupara, ni nada de eso.

"¿qué le pasa a Sakura?" -preguntó Ino, que acababa de acercarse hasta allí junto a Itachi, vestidos de hermanastras. Los personajes de las distintas obras, ya se estaban juntando para poder interpretar sus papeles.

"Creo que le ha dado algo por que soy su príncipe en lugar de Sasuke." -explicó Shikamaru.

"¿Qué eres el príncipe?" -preguntó Ino, encantadísima.

Shikamaru asintió algo asustado.

"¡Qué bien que seas mi príncipe, Shikamaru!" -gritó entonces toda contenta, tirándosele al cuello para abrazarlo. - "¡Vas a ser mío!"

Shikamaru intentó esquivar el abrazo pegajoso de la chica sin éxito.

"¡ESO NI LO SUEÑES, CERDA!" -se escuchó de golpe una voz detrás suyo. Y el chasquido de un látigo golpeó con fuerza la espalda de Ino.

"¡PERO QUE HACES, LOCA!" - gritó esta otra, al tiempo que huía de la chica como alma que lleva el diablo.

"Las mujeres están locas."-murmuró Shikamaru, viéndolas encorrerse.

"Las mujeres dan miedo¿Verdad?" -le dijo Itachi, a su lado, vestido de hermanastra.

Shikamaru se fijó en él, cosa que no había hecho antes y se asustó de verdad.

"...Sí... Y qué lo digas..." -afirmó dándole la razón, pero más bien refiriéndose a Itachi.

"¿Sasuke?" -volvió a preguntar entonces la cansina de Sakura recuperando el conocimiento.

"Estoy aquí mi vida..." -le respondió Itachi, acercándose a ella.

"¿PERO A TI QUE TE HAN DAO?" - exclamó Shikamaru al ver esa reacción.

Pero bueno, el caso es que como Sakura estaba medio dormida y no se enteraba de la mitad, el asunto coló y la chica se creyó que Itachi era Sasuke.

"¡ATENCIÓN CHICOS¡ESCUCHAD UN MOMENTO!" - se escuchó de pronto decir a una voz.

Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo al instante y se detuvieron en seco:

Temari dejó de maltratar a Ino, Itachi de acosar a Sakura, Lee de llorar, Gai de bailotear con Kakashi y Sasuke, Sasuke dejó de sufrir, Kankuro de beber, Tenten de echarle la bronca, Gaara y Neji de sentir vergüenza ajena, Orochimaru de... Bueno, mejor será que no sepáis lo que hacía Orochimaru.

La voz que había hablado pertenecía al cuarto examinador que se había subido ya al escenario.

"Como veo que todos ya estáis correctamente vestidos, pasaremos a contemplar la primera obra de Teatro. Así que pido que los actores y actrices de la "Bella durmiente", suban al escenario para presentarse y comenzar con la obra. Al resto os pido que os sentéis y disfrutéis con nosotros." -anunció, señalando las tres primeras filas que ya habían sido ocupadas por otros tres examinadores también encapuchados de blanco, un espacio libre y bastantes chicas de , pidiendo Sasu-saku, Shika-Tema, Sexo y demás cosas...

Naruto se asustó al ver tanto barullo:

"¿Y esos de dónde han salido?"

"¡Tú calla y siéntate que la primera obra va a comenzar!" - le espetó Temari al tiempo que se lo llevaba a rastras del escenario.

"Vale, vale..."

Todos se sentaron expectantes. Las luces de la sala se apagaron. Ya todo el mundo estaba sentado en sus butacas.

Se abre el telón.

Y aparece...

¡Shizune! Muy guapa por cierto, vestida con un bonito kimono.

"Muy buenas a todos, soy Shizune y seré la narradora de "La bella durmiente". No ha sido preparada ni nada de eso, pero igualmente espero que os guste." -se presentó la chica. - "Y ahora, y sin nada más que añadir, os dejo con esta locura de obra. ¡Un fuerte aplauso!"

* * *

****

Uff... Lo tengo que dejar aquí que me hacen apagar e irme a dormir. Lo sé! Faltan personajes por aparecer y todo eso! Pero os prometo que saldrán en el próximo capítulo y comenzará lo bueno. Es que este capítulo ha sido de transición para poder poner lo que viene a continuación. Espero que os haya gustado y todo eso... Y si he puesto lo de la gente de fanfiction... Es porque me faltaba público! Espero que no haya quedado muy mal.

Y bueno, ya sabéis, si os gusta y queréis más solo tenéis que decirlo. Y si tenéis algo más que añadir, quejas y tal, tb me lo hacéis saber. DEJAD REVIEWS!

Por cierto, siento haber tardado en actualizar...

****


	7. La bella durmiente del bosque

****

No me puedo creer que vaya por el capítulo 7 ya! Y tampoco me creo que ya haya llegado a los 100 Reviews! XD Esta historia se está alargando un poco... Espero que no os importe.

No me voy a entretener mucho que no tengo tiempo para nada. Es por eso quizá que me cuesta tanto actualizar, espero tener dentro de poco algo más de tiempo libre para escribir y dibujar cosillas sobre el fanfic. Y para publicar el nuevo que estoy escribiendo con tanto amor (No me dejan ponerlo hasta que actualice mis otros fanfics).

Contesto a Anniky que me preguntó de dónde era por lo que puse del Salón del Cómic: Soy de Zaragoza, pero no me pierdo ningún Salón del cómic o del Manga en Barcelona... También suelo irme de vez en cuando a Barcelona porque es una ciudad que me gusta mucho y además tiene buenas tiendas dónde comprar mangas y estas cosas :P Si vas al Salón del Manga al año que viene y ves a una Sakura pecosa y con una Super Dollfie en la mano vestida de Sasuke... Esa soy yo!

AVISOS IMPORTANTES:Es un capítulo un poco más largo que otras veces y una parodia a la Bella durmiente, también tiene alguna parejita y una escena casi lemon XDD Es coñaaaa, pero tiene doble sentido muy marcado. Otra cosa muy, muy, importante es que Gai sufrirá muchísimo en este capítulo (mil disculpas a sus fans), Sasuke también sufrirá pero algo menos... XD

Ahora sin más tonterías...

El capítulo 7! Espero que os guste... Y si no os gusta, o lo mismo de siempre: Dejad Reviews!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 7: LA BELLA DURMIENTE DEL BOSQUE

O al menos intentábamos que fuera así.

Se escuchó un fuerte aplauso. Las luces se apagaron e iluminaron solo a Shizune que había quedado apartada a un lado del escenario. Se volvió a aproximar al micro y comenzó a leer algo que llevaba escrito en una libreta cutre, con unas Bratz dibujadas en la portada:

"Hace mucho tiempo, en un país muy lejano, en uno de los taitantos palacios que por allí había... El Rey Jiraya y la Reina Tsunade ansiaban tener un hijo..."

Mientras decía estas palabras, las cortinas del escenario se fueron abriendo y la luz se fue volviendo menos tenue, hasta que en el centro del escenario aparecieron las siluetas de Tsunade y Jiraya, ambos sentados en sillones que adornados simulaban ser sus tronos. Los dos iban perfectamente ataviados, aunque el corsé a Tsunade le quedaba un poquito pequeño de pecho, y sus enormes melones bien apretados sobresalían de forma exagerada por el escote del vestido.

Desde las butacas se escuchó la voz de Orochimaru, al que le empezaba a sangrar la nariz...

"Joder, Tsunade sigue estando buena."

Kabuto lo miró entristecido, al tiempo que le prestaba un pañuelo para limpiarse la hemorragia.

"Acaso ahora le gusta su vieja compañera? Yo estaba convencido de que era Gay..."

"¿Qué a Gai le gusta Tsunade¡Jamás lo habría pensado!"

Kabuto lo miró con media sonrisa en el rostro sin saber si le estaría muy feo el echarse a llorar...

En fin, volvamos a la obra:

"Ya has oído a Shizune..." -sonrió Jiraya pícaramente. - "Ansiamos tener un hijo... Así que... ¿Nos vamos a la cama?" -le propuso arqueando las cejas.

"¡Ni en broma!" -enfureció Tsunade sentada en su trono.

"Pero Tsunade... Preciosa..."

"No empieces con tus tonterías ahora, Jiraya. Además, deberías saber que en todos los cuentos a los niños los trae la cigüeña desde Paris."

Jiraya miró a Tsunade confundido. Eso no le había quedado muy claro... A él le habían enseñado el método tradicional. ¿Qué era todo ese rollo de la cigüeña y de Paris?

"Pero... En esta obra no hay nadie que tenga el papel de cigüeña." -Así que un poco más contento añadió: - "¿Nos vamos a la cama?"

Pero Tsunade permaneció impasiva y con el ceño fruncido.

"Entonces si no viene la cigüeña... Tendrás que irte tu a París a buscar al crío." -sonrió esta.

"¿QUÉEE¡TU ESTÁS LOCA, ESO NO PASA EN LA HISTORIA!" -gritó mirando a Shizune que llevaba la libreta en la mano.- ¡Tú llevas el guión Shizune¿A qué eso no ocurre!

Shizune echó una mirada a Tsunade y después otra un poco más rápida a Jiraya y...

Mandó la libreta con el guión a tomar por culo, y tomó el micro con decisión.

Jiraya la contempló asustado.

"Y así fue como al Rey Jiraya no le quedó otro remedio que marcharse a buscar a su futura hija a Paris..."

Tsunade se levantó de su asiento y abandonó el escenario dejando a Jiraya tirado en el suelo suplicando y confundido. Varias personas salidas de vete a saber dónde irrumpieron en el escenario cambiando el decorado.

"... Toda una larga y emocionante aventura a través del ardiente desierto..."

"¿CÓMO QUE EL ARDIENTE DESIERTO?" -protestó Jiraya. - "Para ir a Paris no hay que cruzar ningún desierto... Y a todo esto... ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ PARIS?"

Pero antes de qué pudiera seguir preguntando estupideces, la boca se le llenó de Arena. Gaara vestido de sombrerero loco había saltado al escenario y había vaciado todo el contenido de su calabaza.

"Ya tienes ardiente desierto." -dijo el chico. - "Ahora tendrás que luchar contra mí si quieres conseguir a la princesa Aurora."

"¿QUÉE?" -Exclamó Jiraya al tiempo que escupía arena. - "¿Tú estás loco?"

"Sí..."

"¿CÓMO QUE SÍ?"

"Soy el sombrerero loco." -dijo señalándole el sombrero de copa que llevaba puesto.

"¡Pero si no eres de esta obra!"

"¡Y eso que más da!" -exclamó Shizune. - "Cuando Jiraya apenas había comenzado a cruzar el ardiente desierto, El sombrerero loco Gaara, lo desafío a una lucha con muerte casi asegurada, en el que pelearían por la vida de la aún feto princesa Aurora..."

"¡Qué emocionante!" -gritó en ese momento Gai subiéndose al escenario. - "¡Vais a luchar por mí¡Por mi vida!" -se emocionó dejando escapar algunas lagrimillas.

Gaara se quedó mirando al hombre con los ojos increíblemente abiertos.

"No me digas que tú eres la princesa Aurora."

Gai asintió loco de felicidad.

Gaara se cayó para atrás de la impresión.

"Nuestra lucha acaba aquí Rey Jiraya..." -se limitó a decir todo lo sereno que pudo.

"¿Cómo¿Ahora no vas a luchar?"

"No. Creía que... Quiero decir... No vale la pena luchar por esta princesa. Es toda tuya. Te la puedes llevar."

Y guardándose la Arena otra vez en la calabaza abandonó el escenario, dejando de piedra tanto a Jiraya como a Gai, y a la mayoría de los espectadores.

Shizune con una pequeña gota en la cabeza se encargó de cerrar el telón, y siguió narrando la historia.

"... Al final Gaara se rindió tras observar los encantos de la aún feto princesa Aurora, y el Rey Jiraya consiguió llevarla hasta el castillo con su madre... Que se encargó de buscarle marido enseguida para no tenerla mucho tiempo en casa. Fue así como llegamos a esta escena del compromiso de la princesa Aurora recién nacida, con su príncipe azul, en la que había muchos invitados..."

El telón se volvió a abrir y aparecieron sentados en una mesa Tsunade, Jiraya y Kankuro. Estos dos últimos dándole al Sake, y Tsunade algo apartada. Una especie de cuna gigante con Gai dentro y vestido de bebé... Con Sasuke al lado contemplando la cuna. Y muy cerca también de la cuna: Asuma, Tenten y Tayuya vestidos de hadas.

"Qué faena..." -refunfuñó Tsunade.

"Bebe un poquito Tsunade." -la animó Jiraya. - "A ver si te animas un poquito."

"Sí, ven tu también aquí a beber Tenten." -agregó Kankuro. - "Con un poquito de suerte conseguiré emborracharte." -dijo lanzándole un beso a la chica.

"Lo siento, pero yo voy a hacer bien mi papel. Le tenemos que conceder dones especiales a la princesa."

"Se supone que yo era el primero en dotarla de algo¿No?" -dijo Asuma, cigarro en boca como de costumbre.

"Sí, tenías que concederle una melodiosa voz." - Aclaró Tayuya cruzándose de brazos.

"Eso será difícil..." -murmuró Asuma para sí.

Este se acercó a la cuna y observó a Gai todo risueño tapado con mantitas.

"Gu, gu..." - dijo Gai, intentándose meter todo lo posible en su papel de princesa bebé.

Asuma se echó para atrás, no sé si de asco o qué.

"Bueno princesa... No sé si te acordarás de aquella vez cuando teníamos 15 años que estaba ligando con una chica preciosa, apareciste tú, hablaste unos minutos con ella y la pobre se fue a casa sin ni siquiera permitirme que la acompañara..."

"¿Gu?" -preguntó Gai abriendo los ojos algo asustado.

"Sí, suponía que responderías eso. Así que... Prepárate princesa por que voy a concederte mi precioso don: Una melodiosa voz..."

Así que se acercó del todo a la cuna, agarró a Gai por el pescuezo y le obligó a abrir la boca.

"Para que no se te note tanto la voz de travolo, princesa Aurora... ¡Te haré comer seis docenas de huevos! Me han dicho que los huevos aclaran mucho la voz..."

Gai negó con la cabeza asustado, pero de poco le sirvió. Asuma había comenzado a meterle huevos enteros en la boca con cáscara y todo.

"... Fue así como la Princesa Aurora recibió su primer Don..." -sonrió toda alegre Shizune.

"Y ahora te esperas que aún no he terminado." - aseguró Asuma, una vez le dio a Gai todos los huevos. Este se retorcía aún en la cuna, tosiendo cáscaras. - "A ver cómo tienes la voz, princesa Aurora?" - le preguntó a Gai canturreando.

Este abrió la boca y dijo un ARRGG, bastante preocupante.

"MMmmm... Lo que yo pensaba. Aún no tienes la voz melodiosa. Pero eso lo arreglaré enseguida."

Y se sacó del bolsillo de hada un mecanismo de cajita de música, con la melodía de la marcha imperial de la guerra de las galaxias. Le dio cuerda y se la metió a Gai dentro de la boca y la empujó fuerte hasta que le llegó al garganchón.

"Bueno princesa Aurora... ¿A ver qué tal la voz?"

Gai abrió la boca y se escuchó perfectamente la marcha imperial. (_Música de cuando aparece Darth Vader)._ Cerró la boca y ya no se escuchó... Pero al intentar hablar las palabras no le salían y solo se escuchaba la musiquita.

"Perfecto. Don conseguido... Ya tienes una melodiosa voz."

"Ahora me toca a mí!" -gritóTenten preparada. - "¡Mi don para ti es el de la belleza!"

Gai suspiró aliviado. Su fiel alumna no sería cruel con él.

"¿Te acuerdas Princesa Aurora cuando hace un año en vez de prepararme a mí para el examen de Chuunin, te marchaste con Lee de picnic, y lo suspendí de nuevo? Sí, ese en el que os lo pasasteis tan bien cantando con ardillas, ciervos y jabalíes..."

Gai abrió la boca para decir algo a su favor pero le volvió a salir la musiquita.

"Así que sigues teniendo ganas de juerga¿Eh?"

Gai negó con la cabeza y la musiquita se aceleró.

"¡SAKURA¡INO¡OS NECESITO PARA UNA LIMPIEZA DE CUTIS, MASCARILLA FACIAL, DEPILACIÓN, PELUQUERÍA Y MAQUILLAJE URGENTE!"

Gai volvió a abrir la boca para querer gritar algo (Ese algo era¿Depilación?). Pero solo le salió la musiquita acelerada y algo más fuerte.

Ino y Sakura saltaron al escenario preparadas para cebarse probando sus técnicas estéticas. Aunque Sakura más que nada se puso a entablar conversación con Sasuke.

"¿Y no habría sido más fácil enseñarle a hacer el sexy no jutsu?" -preguntó Naruto desde las butacas.

"Ya lo intentó hacer a noche en la playa pero no le dejamos. Yo sí lo hice." -le contestó Itachi muy serio.

"¿Tu sabes hacer el sexy no jutsu?" - le preguntó Naruto intrigadísimo.

"Sí... Y lo pienso volver a hacer para conquistar el amor de esa mujer." -dijo señalando al escenario, en dirección a Gai y las chicas que lo ¿Torturaban?

"¿Qué mujer? Si te refieres a Gai es un hombre..."

"Ya lo sé, y yo tengo más estilo. Me refería a Ino."

Naruto le lanzó una mirada sorprendida y a la vez aliviada. Al menos no se trataba de Sakura.

Mientras tanto Sakura:

"Príncipe Sasuke..."

"No soy un príncipe." -protestó él.

"Aunque yo sea una pobretona de otra obra completamente distinta... Te estaré esperando."

Sasuke suspiró.

"Si dejas de incordiarme ahora, te prometo que me fugaré contigo antes de que acabe la obra."

"De... De verdad?" -preguntó Sakura contentísima.

"Sí... Cualquier cosa por no hacer la escena del beso con ese tipo." -murmuró mirando a Gai de reojo.

"¡LISTOOO!" -gritaron en ese momento Ino y Tenten al unísono.

Todos miraron a Gai que aparecía con las piernas y los brazos depilados pero con una careta de mujer puesta.

"¡Pero si solo le habéis puesto una careta!" -les gritó Sakura escandalizada al contemplar el trabajo de sus compañeras. (Es que ella no había colaborado en nada).

"Es que también le hemos querido depilar las cejas..." -comenzó a decir Tenten levantándole la máscara.

"¡Pero se nos fue la mano y se las hemos arrancado las dos de cuajo!" -rió Ino algo divertida, excusándose.

Gai llevaba las cejas tapadas con tiritas empapadas en sangre.

"Así que hasta que se le pase mejor que vaya con la careta... Creo que hasta ha quedado peor que antes." -agregó Ino.

"Pero al menos el maquillaje es chulo." -dijo Tenten satisfecha, contemplando el rostro de Gai. (Parecía un mapa). - "Así que segundo don concedido: La belleza!" -gritó ella entusiasmada.

Y tanto Ino como Sakura (Recordad: Hermanastra y Cenicienta), abandonaron el escenario.

"...La princesa Aurora sufrió sus dos primeros dones sin ninguna dificultad para sus hadas. Sin embargo, cuando iba a recibir el tercer don por parte del hada Tayuya... Una persona que no había sido invitada a la fiesta de compromiso irrumpió en la celebración." -narró Shizune.

Esa persona era: Hinata! Nuestra querida bruja maléfica.

Hinata subió al escenario lentamente escondiéndose tras su báculo de bruja malvada. Aunque era muy comprensible que tuviera vergüenza: Iba vestida con una especie de bikini negro con demasiado escote, que hacía que los espectadores notaran que tenía los pechos bastante grandes y que estaba en sí bastante desarrollada. La braga del bikini llevaba colgando de los laterales una especie de tela vaporosa negra a modo de falda larga que le caía por las piernas. Y estas vestían con elegancia unas altísimas botas de piel negras.

Además de todo esto su rostro estaba irreconocible. Perfectamente maquillado a lo bruja malvada, y su cabeza estaba provista de un extraño sombrero con cuernos negros y... ¿orejitas?

"Hinata está impresionante." -admitió Naruto al verla subir.

"Sí, parece una vaca con esos cuernos. Solo le faltaría ir a manchas y decir _MU_..." -comentó Itachi. Y así que terminó de decirlo, el pesado báculo que llevaba la chica le calló en la cabeza.

"¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A LLAMARME VACA, ÍMBECIL!" -enfureció. - "¡Soy una bruja malvada!"

"... y te metes muy bien en el papel por lo que veo..." -añadió Naruto tembloroso, al ver a su amiga totalmente irreconocible.

"... Se me olvidó que eso es lo último que hay que decirle a una chica." -murmuró Itachi frotándose el chichón que le acababa de salir, para aliviar el dolor.

Después de esto la vergüenza pareció desaparecer del cuerpo de Hinata.

"¿QUIÉN SE ATREVIÓ A NO INVITARME A LA FIESTA!" -bramó Hinata, una vez en medio del escenario. Seguía bastante temperamental por haber escuchado eso de Itachi. - "¿QUIÉN TUVO EL VALOR PARA NO HACERLO?"

Todos los que estaban en el escenario se miraron entre si asustados y comenzaron a señalarse los unos a los otros, acusándose todos a la vez.

"En realidad me da igual quien haya sido... Me alegro por ello ya que odio estas fiestas y más si las princesas son como la que habéis tenido la mala suerte de traer al mundo." -explicó. - "Así que por ello os concederé un deseo... Un nuevo don para la princesa."

Shizune aún sorprendida por la gran actuación de Hinata... _(A Neji le caían lágrimas de felicidad sentado en la butaca. Por fin su prima se había hecho mujer...)... _Continuó con su narración.

"... La maléfica Hinata... Quiero decir: La bruja maléfica interpretada por Hinata, se acercó a la cuna de la princesa Aurora y le concedió su propio y original don..."

"Mi querida princesita Aurora." -comenzó Hinata con voz sorprendentemente bondadosa y comprensiva. - "Te puedo asegurar que la adolescencia es una etapa muy difícil en la vida, y a alguien como tú no le será nada fácil afrontarla. No quiero que te ocurra lo que a mí u a otras personas. No sentirse querido es algo muy triste... Por eso mi querida princesita te concedo este don: Te libraré del sufrimiento y del dolor princesita mía, cuando cumplas 16 años de edad te pincharas con el uso de una rueca en el dedo y morirás. De esta manera el dolor de la vida quedará atrás y por fin serás libre."

Todos enmudecieron. Hinata había sonado muy convincente. Gai se agarró asustado a su mantita y emitió dos leves notas musicales.

Una mano situada entre el público se alzó: Era la de Shikamaru.

"Una pregunta... Es que yo siempre que creído que eso de morir pinchándose en el dedo era una forma de morir un tanto patética¿No crees?"

"Lo sé, pero es más patético morir atropellado por el tren de la bruja...pensaba que muriera así para ser diferente, pero es que si no Kimimaro se quedaría sin papel." -explicó Hinata. - "Además, un hombre sabio dijo una vez que cada uno muere según ha vivido. La muerte que tengamos será un reflejo de toda nuestra persona en vida."

Shikamaru asintió conforme. Si eso era cierto, no era de extrañar que Gai de princesa Aurora muriera de forma patética.

Hinata se retiró feliz a un lado del escenario.

"... Una vez Maléfica concedió su don a la princesa, sus padres y su futuro esposo quedaron bastante traumatizados..."

"Shizune no mientas." -la espetó Tsunade. - "Que yo estoy encantada con ese último don."

Sasuke asintió conforme.

"... Pero como el cuento no puede acabar ahora, y todavía nos queda un hada... Tayuya se acercó a la cuna y concedió su don a la princesa."

"Verás princesa." -comenzó Tayuya. - "Yo no puedo cambiar las amables palabras de esa bruja porque no soy una mujer que domine la retórica, por lo tanto no puedo deshacer ese hechizo."

Casi todos los allí presentes suspiraron aliviados. Excepto Gai, que se negaba a morir.

"Pero como soy una auténtica cabrona... ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE TE LIBRES DEL SUFRIMIENTO TAN FÁCILMENTE! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" -rió Tayuya con un brillo de locura en sus ojos, levantando su varita en forma de estrella. - "He aquí mi don: Al cumplir 16 años de edad, la princesa Aurora sí se pinchara con el uso de una rueca el dedo, ya que queda muy patético y si no Kimimaro que es mi..." -Tayuya enrojeció. - "... querido compañero, se quedaba sin papel. Pero en lugar de morir, quedará dormida hasta que su príncipe azul, usease Sasuke que estás prometido con ella... Le de un beso con lengua y deshaga el hechizo." -concluyó Tayuya toda feliz.

Sasuke quedó pálido y bastante asqueado.

"¿Con... Lengua?" -consiguió articular al fin.

Gai emitió un alegre sonidito contento con su don.

"Lo siento mucho chaval." -le dio Asuma a Sasuke dándole el pésame. - "Considéralo tu castigo por haberte largado con Orochimaru."

Todos los allí presentes en la sala fueron dándole el pésame al chico, que cada vez quedaba más hundido en la miseria. ¡Hasta que vio la luz! Sakura desde las butacas le guiñaba el ojo con picardía... Sí, su amada compañera iría a rescatarlo. Estaba seguro de que Sakura tenía un plan. Sakura después de todo, era una chica lista.

"Así concluye el primer acto. La reina Tsunade desesperada por tener que quedarse con la niña en casa, la mandó a vivir con las tres hadas que le habían concedido esos dones tan absurdos, hasta que cumpliera 16 años y por fin el príncipe Sasuke pudiera llevársela de casa. Y el rey Jiraya mandó reunir todas las ruecas del reino en una torre de su castillo, para asegurarse de que no se le escapaba ni una, y asegurarse también de esa manera saber dónde las tenían para que la princesa pudiera pincharse el dedo."

El telón se cerró y se escuchó un fuerte aplauso.

Y mientras preparaban el segundo acto, Sakura comenzó a trazar un astuto plan para rescatar a Sasuke y conseguir de una vez conquistar a su amado.

Pocos minutos después, Shizune volvió al centro del escenario y reanudó la historia:

"Han pasado ya 15 años, y esta noche la princesa Aurora cumplirá 16. Se aproxima la hora en la que tendrá que quedar dormida y el príncipe Sasuke la tenga que besar y casarse con ella... Je je..."

Se abre el telón. Aparece un decorado de bosque con un montón de arbolitos y en medio del bosquecillo vemos a Gai ya vestido como una princesa adolescente, que entona una musiquita: la marcha imperial de la guerra de las galaxias. Los pajarillos desde los árboles la contemplan confundidos y atemorizados.

"¡Venga aligera el paso!" -se escuchó una voz que se aproximaba. Se trataba de Hinata que arrastraba a Sasuke atado con una cuerda y se lo llevaba a Gai. - "Tienes que conocer a la princesa antes de besarla para que se enamore de ti."- le explicaba Hinata. - "Créeme que yo no quería esto... Ya sabes cual fue mi don, no tengo la culpa de que Tayuya lo cambiara."

Sasuke amordazado es incapaz de protestar o gritar, y con cara de sufrimiento busca desesperado a Sakura entre el público sin éxito. Lo ha abandonado.

Gai nada más ver a Sasuke se emociona y comienza a bailar con él desenfrenadamente al ritmo de la marcha imperial.

Justo entonces y en la rama de uno de los árboles:

"¡JA! Detente princesa Aurora!" - Era Sakura vestida de Cenicienta, y apuntaba a la cabeza de Gai con una flecha cargada en un arco. - "Entrégame a Sasuke y saldrás con vida de esta."

"¿Y tú de dónde has sacado ese arco¡CENICIENTA NO LLEVA ARCO!" -protestó Ino desde su butaca.

"Me lo dio un joven delincuente que encontré por el bosque... Roba a los desgraciados y ayuda a las bellas jovencitas que persiguen sus sueños..."

Desde un lado del escenario, Iruka le sonríe felizmente embutido en un disfraz de Robin Hood (_¿Y este de dónde ha salido¿Y qué pinta aquí Robin Hood?)_

"¡Sakura!" -gritó Sasuke aliviado, librándose de la mordaza.

"¡Eso ni lo sueñes Cenicienta! Si te entrometes en el destino de la princesa Aurora... No pienso concederte el baile en tu obra¡Y te quedarás sin príncipe!" - la amenazó Lee, que acababa de saltar a escena en su traje de hada madrina.

"¡A la mierda el baile! A mi el príncipe que me interesa es este."

"¡ACAPARADORA!" - le gritó Ino roja de rabia.

Shizune contemplaba la escena encantada. La obra iba tomando vida propia ante sus ojos. Todo era tan emocionante...

"¡Atrás maldita hada! Tu no eres de este cuento!" - le soltó Tenten a Lee, que acababa de aparecer en el escenario junto a Tayuya y Asuma.

"Tenten..." -lloriqueó Lee. - "No me hables así... Yo... Yo... Yo siempre te he querido." -le confesó Lee con lagrimitas en los ojos.

Tenten miró al chico con una mueca extraña. ¿En serio?

"¡YO TAMBIÉN TE AMO TENTEN!" - Se unió Kankuro que acababa de aparecer borracho en escena. (Recordad que iba de Rey y había estado bebiendo con Jiraya en la escena anterior.)

Tenten miró a Kankuro horrorizada.

Y entonces y sin previo aviso, los dos chicos (Kankuro y Lee) comenzaron a tirar cada uno de uno de los brazos de la chica. Tiraban tan fuerte de ella que parecía que la iban a partir en dos.

Tenten gritaba de dolor y de histeria.

"¡DEJADME EN PAZ PSICOPATAS¡LOS DOS SOIS UNOS PERVERTIDOS!"

Pero ninguno parecía querer parar...

"¡NO OS QUIERO A NINUNO¡A MI EL QUE ME GUSTA ES NEJI QUE ESTA PA MOJAR PAN!"

Fue entonces cuando Lee dejó de estirar de Tenten, todo hundido tras la confesión de la chica, y Tenten cayó encima de Kankuro.

"Que rápido quieres ir, preciosa..." -le dijo este.

"¡DEJA DE SOBARME DE UNA VEZ!"

"Sabía que tenia que ser Neji... Él siempre me supera en todo..." -seguía lloriqueando Lee. - "menos mal que a Sakura no le gusta Neji." -murmuró mirando de reojo a la pelirrosada.

Sakura ayudaba a ponerse en pie a Tenten y librarla de Kankuro al tiempo que decía:

"La verdad es que Neji está buenísimo!"

Aquí Lee con una depresión de caballo.

Y al mismo tiempo, Neji que estaba sentado entre el público, para ser más exactos entre Gaara y Kiba, enrojecía hasta la punta de sus largas orejas de conejo. Y es que Neji, iba disfrazado del ayudante del sombrero loco: El conejo loco del te. Todas las miradas de entre el público iban dirigidas a él.

"Por favor... Que siga la obra y que no me metan en esto..." -pensaba el pobre Neji.

¡Y así fue!

Mientras todos discutían por esta tontería, las dos hadas "buenas" Asuma y Tayuya habían secuestrado tanto a Sasuke como a la princesa Aurora y la llevaban en volandas hasta el castillo, para unirlos en santo matrimonio.

"¿QUÉ LOS HAN SECUESTRADO OTRA VEZ!" -aulló Sakura. - ¿Y por qué no has dicho nada Shizune?

Pero Shizune parecía ir lagoteando con Iruka apartada a un lado del escenario.

"Genial..." -murmuró Sakura.

"¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer?" -preguntó Hinata. - "Si Aurora va al castillo la obligarán a pincharse en el dedo y no morirá! Y si no muere cuando Sasuke la bese con lengua para despertarla..."

"Por dios Hinata... No especifiques tanto." -la reprimió Sakura.

"Gomen, Sakura." -se disculpó la chica. - "Pues si Sasuke la besa tendrán que casarse!"

"¡Y el cuento acabará bien¡Como debería ser!" -les dijo Lee a las dos.

"Yo hubiera preferido que Aurora muriera..." -aseguró Tenten.

"Está bien chicas. ¡Tengo un plan!" -anunció Sakura.

El telón se cerró de nuevo. Y la gente comenzó a protestar para que continuaran la obra. Solo entonces Shizune se dio cuenta de que ya había terminado el segundo acto, y paró de coquetear para atender al personal.

"Ji, ji... ¡Hola!" -sonrió a modo de disculpa. - " A lo que iba: Las dos hadas buenas llevaron a los dos prometidos al castillo dónde los esperaban sus familiares. Una vez allí, Sasuke fue encerrado en lo alto de la más alta torre para que nadie pudiera rescatarlo, aguardando a que llegara su turno de besar a la princesa. Y mientras tanto, Aurora fue encerrada en la sala dónde el rey Jiraya había mandado guardar todas las ruecas para que su hija pudiera pincharse."

El telón volvió a abrirse y apareció Gai en una sala oscura llena de trozos rotos de madera. Sentado en un rincón y algo ligerito de ropa estaba sentado Kimimaro.

"Oh!" -se asombró Gai al verle. - "¿Y tú quien eres?"

"Soy Kimimaro, la rueca." -contestó él, sacando varios huesos de su cuerpo muy afilados.

"Creía que mi padre había guardado aquí varias ruecas para que eligiera yo la que más me gustara." -aseguró Gai, viendo que sólo estaba él en la sala.

"Es que cuando me encerraron no me dejaron comida. Así que me comí las demás. Era la única forma de sobrevivir."

"¡OHH!" -se volvió a asombrar Gai. Pero esta vez también de ver el cuerpo del chico. XD

"¿Y que es esa cosa dura y larga que te sobresale de ahí?" (_Este Gai a mí me mata XD)_

Kimimaro lo miró extrañado y asustado. Luego se señaló a uno de sus huesos más afilados. Lo había preparado especialmente para que hiciera la función de uso.

"¿Te refieres a esto?"

Gai asintió emocionado.

"¿Quieres tocarlo?"

Gai asintió más emocionado todavía... Lo hizo muy lentamente y...

"UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGG! QUE DAÑOOOO!"

Pero no se durmió. Solo se alteró mucho y la mano comenzó a sangrarle horrores. Así que Kimimaro tuvo que recurrir al plan B, y darle un buen estacazo en la cabeza.

Ahora Gai quedó K.O, pero dormido al fin y al cabo.

"Mientras tanto, en la entrada del castillo, el trío escalofrío formado por Cenicienta, la bruja Maléfica y el hada Tenten, intentaban rescatar a Sasuke." -contó Shizune.

Extras vestidos de negro, quitaron el decorado de la mazmorra de Kimimaro y se llevaron al inconsciente Gai a rastras. Ahora Hinata, Sakura y Tenten invadían el escenario.

"¡Hadas¡Devolvednos a Sasuke!" -gritó Hinata a las murallas del castillo.

Asuma y Tayuya aparecieron en la puerta.

"No conseguirás llevarte al príncipe tan fácilmente. Tayuya tiene preparadas unas trampas que no os dejarán acceder al castillo."

"¿En serio?" -preguntó Tayuya confundida.

Asuma se agachó bastante para poder llegar a susurrarle algo a la pelirroja al oído y la cara de Tayuya se iluminó.

"¡NECESITAMOS UN DRAGÓN!" -exclamó entonces Tayuya, pidiendo ayuda al público.

Todos en las butacas se quedaron extrañados. Pero Orochimaru levantó el brazo y salió de voluntario al escenario.

"No será un dragón pero sí será terrorífico. Nadie conseguirá a mí Sasuke... KUKUKUKU."

Orochimaru se mordió fuertemente en el dedo hasta hacerlo sangrar, y después comenzó a realizar unos cuantos sellos.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

Y la gigantesca Manda apareció.

Sakura, Tenten y Hinata temblaron al verla.

"Orochimaru..." -siseó Manda. - "¿Por qué me has llamado esta vez? Espero que sea algo bueno, porque la última vez que me invocaste prometí comerte a ti y a tu estúpido amiguito..."

"Claro que sí" -sonrió Orochimaru, intentando ser todo lo servicial posible. - "Le he preparado un sacrificio. Se puede comer a las tres jovencitas."

Manda miró a las chicas temblando de arriba a bajo. Pero antes de que pudiera aproximarse un poco Shizune detuvo a la gigantesca serpiente.

"Espera un momento Manda. Debes saber que esto es una obra de teatro y Orochimaru te ha invocado para que seas el dragón. Ahora te batirás en duelo con las chicas, y si ganas te las podrás comer. Pero si pierdes te tendrás que comer a Orochimaru."

Manda miró a Shizune confuso. ¿Qué Orochimaru le había invocado para que hiciera de Dragón en una obra de teatro?

"Maldito Orochimaru." -siseó Manda enfadado. - "consiga matar o no a las chicas, pienso matarte a ti también."

Orochimaru tragó saliva, al igual que las chicas.

"¡Y aquí comienza el duelo atroz con el dragón! Un duelo en el que no solamente la fuerza, destreza y astucia son importantes... Si no también la suerte... ¡UN DUELO DE PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJERA!"

Todos los allí presentes se caen de culo. Hasta manda que no soporta escuchar semejante incoherencia.

"¡PERO SI YO NO TENGO NI BRAZOS NI MANOS!" -protestó Manda.

"¡Ah! Mala suerte entonces, señor dragón. En ese caso ganan las chicas." -aclaró Shizune.

"¡BIEEEEEN!"-exclamaron Sakura, Tenten y Hinata en conjunto.

"Maldito Orochimaru... ¡Me las vas a pagar todas!"- lo amenazó manda.

Orochimaru se cubrió la cabeza ya listo para ser devorado...

"... Pero antes pienso ver la obra que está entretenida." - Y dicho esto, Manda se colocó como pudo entre el público.

El telón se volvió a cerrar y al poco tiempo apareció en el escenario la torre dónde aguardaba el príncipe Sasuke. Allí, Sasuke encadenado, intentaba luchar contra un destino inevitable.

Se abrió la puerta de la especie de torre-mazmorra, y aparecieron Tsunade, Jiraya y Kankuro llevando una camilla de hospital y en ella Gai con un super chichón el la cabeza.

"Esta inconsciente, hijo." -le aseguró Kankuro a Sasuke. Aunque no hacía falta que lo hiciera. - "Debes besarla y meterle la lengua hasta el garganchón, para poder sacarle la cajita de música ya estropeada y te pueda dar él sí quiero."

Sasuke miró a Kankuro asqueado.

"Eso, así podremos brindar por la unión de nuestros reinos." -aseguró Jiraya, guiñándole un ojo a Kankuro.

"Pero yo no quiero hacerlo..." -suplicó Sasuke.

"...Y como no le quedan más narices porque yo soy la narradora... ¡TUVO QUE BESAR A LA PRINCESA!" -gritó Shizune eufórica.

Y así lo hizo. Sasuke se inclinó al rostro de la princesa Aurora (Gai sin cejas) en la camilla, cerró los ojos con fuerza, y armándose de muchísimo valor... Besó sus labios y después introduzco su lengua en la boca, creyéndose morir.

Justo entonces se escuchó un fuerte "PLOFF" y el cuerpo de Gai desapareció dando lugar al de Sakura, que estrechaba a Sasuke contra si, para que el beso fuera más intenso.

"¿HENGE?" -preguntaron todos sorprendidísimos.

"¡QUE CERDA, SAKURA!" -gritó Ino desde su asiento. - "¡LUEGO NO DIGAS QUE LA CERDA SOY YO¡CERDA, MÁS QUE CERDA!"

El beso se terminó. Sasuke quedó demasiado sorprendido y demasiado rojo, y Sakura gritaba como una histérica de alegría y felicidad.

"¡ME HA BESADO¡ME HA BESADO¡LO HE BESADO¡CHUPATE ESA INO!"

Ino enrojecía de rabia hasta el punto que parecía que le iba a estallar la cabeza. De verdad que echaba humo.

"Entonces... Si tu eras la princesa Aurora... ¿Dónde esta Gai?" -quiso saber Sasuke.

En ese mismo instante, el verdadero Gai, Asuma y Tayuya entraban en la torre.

"¡Ya puedes besarme príncipe Sasuke! Sé que debería estar dormida, pero es que Asuma me volvió a dar otro golpe y desperté! Además del golpe he conseguido deshacerme de la cajita de música¡Mira!" -dijo Gai, que llevaba en la mano el mecanismo y le daba a la manivela para que se escuchara la musiquita.

"Me parece que hemos llegado tarde..." -aseguró Tayuya, al ver a Sakura enganchada al cuello de Sasuke.

"¿CÓMOOO?" -peguntó Gai.

"El príncipe azul se casó con Cenicienta, y la princesa Aurora... En realidad no sabemos muy bien lo que le pasó. Pero no importa demasiado por que el cuento tuvo un final feliz" -sonrió Shizune. "Y así termina la obra de la bella durmiente, que no dormía y estaba inconsciente."

Se escuchó un fortísimo aplauso y el telón se cerró.

"Menuda chufa de obra..." -refunfuñó Tayuya.

(FIN DE ESTE CAPÍTULO)

* * *

****

Por fin lo he terminado Me ha costado lo suyo conseguir escribir esto y al final ya me ponía mala. De hecho el final lo he escrito con prisas. Espero que aunque haya sido más largo, compense y valga la pena, al igual que la espera. Si no me podéis matar porque habré perdido el tiempo para nada XDD

Si queréis más, el siguiente capítulo será el de la obra de Alicia en el país de las maravillas y será bastante picantona y disparatada a la vez.

Una última cosa¿Qué pareja preferís de estas para el fic: NejixTenten, LeexTenten o KankuxTenten? DEJADME REVIEWS PLIS!


End file.
